The Doctor Watches Doctor Who
by mad 4 the doctor
Summary: The Doctor and some friends from the whoniverse sit down to watch Doctor Who. Doctor 10-11, River song, Captain Jack Harkness, Amy and Rory, Rose, Ianto, Gwen. Sorry but i'm discontinuing this fic (but i might still add chapters but that is unlikely)
1. The Gathering of Friends

Rose and the 10th Doctor were in the TARDIS. They were still talking about how the Royal Family must be werewolves. They had just come back from Torchwood Manor in 19thC Scotland after being knighted by her majesty Queen Victoria. Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by the cloister bells, before the controls on the TARDIS console exploded and the lights blacked out…

River was reading her diary when she was taken, in a similar fashion. There was a cold wind swarming through storm cage and one of the guards had stopped to make sure she was still there before he fainted. Sensing something wrong she stowed her diary in the back pocket of her jeans and quickly stood up, looking around she saw nothing, and then a movement at the corner of her eye drew her attention then, nothing…

The 11th Doctor was tinkering with the TARDIS instruments when it happened. The TARDIS began experiencing terrible turbulence and the Doctor was thrown through the air as he blacked out…

Amy and Rory sighed as they sat back down, they had just seen their daughter get married in an alternate timeline, who had later dropped in to say 'hi' and had told them the Doctor was still alive. They were starting to get tired now, insanely tired and soon, they were asleep…

Torchwood had mobilised. Captain Jack, Gwen and Ianto had been inspecting an unusual amount of rift activity and had deemed it safe to check out. They had then proceeded into the building, but they only got 20 metres in before experiencing a sharp pain in the head and blacking out cold…

The 10th Doctor groaned and slowly pulled himself up into a kneeling position, and looked around. He could see Rose close to his left and there was 8 other people dotted around him. He heard a groan from one of the others and got up, swung his long coat over a nearby chair and made his way towards whomever had stirred.

The 11th Doctor sat up and saw his surroundings, he was in a plain room with a few tables and seats dotted around and facing a big flat screen TV in the middle of the room. He gazed around and saw 7 people curled up in the room but before he could take in much more a man whom he had missed, no not a man, him, him in his last regeneration. Before he could say anything the 11th Doctor said "What are you doing here?"

The 10th shrugged and said "Same as you I suppose, something happened a few explosions here and there, then I wake up here, may I ask are you, who, I think you are?"

The 11th Said "yes I am, what's that? Is that a note?" they got up and walked over to were 11 saw the note it said.

Dear Doctors,

My beautiful thief,

There is a parallel world where a lot of your life has been filmed, starting from your meeting with Ian and Barbara in that junk-yard, oh, so long ago. I am going to show you and some of your strays, some of your life, from the day you first met Rose. Please don't worry about spoilers, as a good friend of yours would say, as only those whose future hasn't been shown will remember and Miss Song shall forget what she needs to, but nothing else, when you all return back to where you're supposed to be.

P.S. DON'T FIGHT LIKE YOU NORMALLY DO WHEN YOU MEET YOURSELF, YES, DOCTORS!

Love, the TARDIS xxx

"Well I guess were here to watch TV then." They shiver in unison at how domestic that sounded, as the others started waking up.

After every one woke up the Doctors showed them the note (Which everyone laughed at the end part, to the Doctors embarrassment. River loved her special mention.) after introducing them (Doctor, Rose this is Amy, Rory and River, you already know Jack. Amy, Rory, River this is the last me, call him ten and me eleven, to avoid confusion between the companions. And this is Jack and his friends Ianto and Gwen, am I correct? Great now every ones acquainted we need to show you something.).

"Doctor what happened to your dress sense it went from cool to geography teacher." Amy inquired as they sat down to watch "well that long green Naval coat was a bit better but still why tweed?". The two Doctors sat either side of each other. River next to 11 (who were currently syncing diaries) and Rose next to 10. Jack next to River and Ianto who was next to Gwen, who was sat near Amy and Rory. The TV turned on and the Doctors sighed, settling for what would defiantly be a long wait to get out.


	2. Rose

**"Rose"**

**OPENING CREDITS**

"Does the Time Vortex actually look like that?" Rose asked. 10 said

"I suppose, I don't know it looks the tiniest bit like the un-tempered schism but also nothing like it at all really."

Amy snorted "you 2 are terrible you elaborate on something then say it was nothing like that, it's annoying." The Doctors pouted as everyone laughed.

"Ask Jack he should know" laughed 11 looking at Jack with a knowing look, causing everyone else to look confused.

**EXT. SPACE**

_Camera pans over the planet Earth and zooms right into London. _

**INT. ROSE'S BEDROOM**

_Continue zooming into Rose's alarm clock, which reads 7:30. Rose smacks it to stop it beeping and jumps out of bed. _

**INT. TYLERS' LIVING ROOM**

_Rose picks up her bag, gives her mother a peck on the cheek and grabs her keys. _

**ROSE  
><strong>Bye!

**JACKIE  
><strong>See you later!

_Jackie sips her tea and picks up the phone. _

"I don't think I've seen her off that phone all that often." 10 stated as a matter of fact earning a few laughs mainly from the other Doctor, Rose and Jack.

**INT. STAIRWELL**

_Rose runs down the stairs of the block of flats where she lives. _

**INT. LONDON STREET**

_Rose jumps off a bus. _

**INT. HENRICKS, SHOP FLOOR**

_Rose carries a pile of clothes, looking rather bored._

**EXT. TRAFALGAR SQUARE**

_Presumably in her lunch hour, Rose and Mickey sit next to a fountain, having a laugh, eating, teasing each other and kissing. _

("Ewww!" the two Doctors complained 11 gaining a light slap of River to every-ones amusement)

_They get up to leave. _

**ROSE  
><strong>Bye!

**INT. HENRICKS, SHOP FLOOR**

_She is shown back in Henricks. _

**LOUD SPEAKER  
><strong>This is a customer announcement: the store will be closing in five minutes. Thank you.

_Rose is about to leave. _

**SECURITY GUARD  
><strong>_(hands her a package)_**  
><strong>Oi!

_Rose takes the package looking non- too- happy and enters a lift. _

**INT. HENRICK'S, BASEMENT**

_When the lift pings, she alights in the basement. _

"Something has to happen now." Said Jack starting to feel bored, Rose just smiled and said

"It happens soon, I promise."

**ROSE  
><strong>Wilson?  
><em>(goes further down the corridor)<br>_Wilson, I've got the lottery money. Wilson?  
>(<em>knocks on a door that says 'HP Wilson CEO')<br>_You there? Look, I can't hang about 'cause they're closing the shop. Wilson!  
><em>(to herself)<br>_Uhh, come on!

_There is a sudden sound further along the corridor. Rose immediately snaps her head in the direction it has come from. _

"Now it gets interesting!" Shouted Jack, River and the Doctors gave him an exasperated look.

"Will you stop interrupting?" Said River

**ROSE (CONT'D)  
><strong>Hello? Hello, Wilson, it's Rose. Hello? Wil- Wilson?

_She stops outside a fire door for a moment, and then opens it, and finds herself in a room that looks as though it is used for storing shop dummies. She turns the light on and walks further into the room. _

**ROSE (CONT'D)  
><strong>Wilson? Wilson?

_She tries another door at the side. The fire door through which she entered closes abruptly. Shocked, she runs back and shakes the handles, but they will not open. There is small sound from behind her. _

**ROSE (CONT'D)  
><strong>Is that someone mucking about?  
><em>(goes back into the room)<br>_Who is it?

_Behind her, a dummy slowly turns its head of its own accord. Rose turns around just in time to see it step out of its alcove and towards her. She backs away slowly. _

"Oooh, Autons" crooned River.

"Look whose interrupting now." Mumbled Jack under his breath

"Care to repeat that Jack?" She said taking her gun out

"River," the 11th Doctor warned

"All right I won't, but only for you sweetie, if he does something like that again you're not stopping me." The 10th Doctor looked curiously on at the display, and wondered why he was letting her call him sweetie and carry a gun, it sounded like they were a couple. He put that thought away for future reference and turned back to the TV.

**ROSE (CONT'D)  
><strong>Heh... you got me, very funny.

_The dummy says nothing and does not stop advancing. Two more join it. _

**ROSE (CONT'D)  
><strong>Right, I've got the joke! Who's idea was this? Was it Derek's?

"Derek sounds like the joker of the group, bet he was funny." Said Jack brightly

_The dummies still advance - another comes from behind. _

**ROSE (CONT'D)  
><strong>Derek, is this you?

_All of the dummies are now alive. Rose backs up away and trips over a box. She quickly pulls herself up again and backs against a wall. The dummy lifts its arm to strike her. Rose screws her face up ready for the blow, when a hand grabs hers. Rose opens her eyes and snaps her head to look at the owner of the hand. _

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Run.

"Hey, theirs our man, figures the first word he says is run." Said Jack

"Wait, that's the Doctor?" asked Amy

"Yeah, I know, I mean have you seen that nose? It's almost as big as Rory's and those Ears," 11 shivers "I don't even want to talk about those." River just puts her hand on his arm and rubs it trying to comfort him while Rory looks Scandalised and says "Why do you always pick on me?"

Rose just says "Don't worry he picks on my boyfriend as well."

10 say "yeah well Ricky the idiot deserves it." Rose slaps him playfully on the arm and says

"It's Micky."

10 replies by saying "No, I'm pretty sure its Ricky" by now everyone is laughing including 11 who had remembered that Micky was actually called, well, Micky, by now and River was shaking her head with a smile.

_They run, just in time, through a fire exit. The dummies are in pursuit. The Doctor leads her into a lift. _

**INT. HENRICK'S, LIFT**

_The doors close on one of the dummy's arms. The Doctor pulls it off and the doors close. _

"You pulled his arm of!" detested Rory

"Yeah sorry about that, keep in mind though that I wouldn't have done that to you….hopefully." 11 finished all but Amy and River looked confused while Rory looked horrified.

**ROSE  
><strong>You pulled his arm off!

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Yep!  
><em>(tosses it to her)<em>**  
><strong>Plastic.

**ROSE  
><strong>Very clever, nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Why would they be students?

**ROSE  
><strong>I don't know...

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Well, you said it! Why students?

**ROSE  
><strong>'Cause... to get that many people dressed up and being silly... they gotta be students.

"Oh that was brilliant!" exclaimed Jack to Rose who looked sheepish.

_The Doctor grins. He likes her._

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>That makes sense! Well done.

"You've made an impression on him already, that was quick." Said River joyfully making Rose blush deeply

**ROSE  
><strong>Thanks.

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>They're not students.

**ROSE  
><strong>Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's gonna call the police.

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Who's Wilson?

**ROSE  
><strong>Chief electrician.

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Wilson's dead.

"Way to break it to her Doc." Said Jack, while River lightly clips 11 around the head. Both Doctors looked a little bit embarrassed at the way he treat Rose back then.

_He steps out of the lift. Rose follows him._

**INT. HENRICKS, CORRIDOR**

**ROSE  
><strong>That's just not funny, that's sick!

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Hold on!  
><em>(pushes Rose to the side)<br>_Mind your eyes.

_He disables the lift with his sonic screwdriver. _

"It's different." Amy Stated 10 looked startled while 11 sighed

"What is?" asked 10

"The Sonic screwdriver it's all gold and green now." She continued

10 eyes shone "I get a new one?"

"Nice going Amy" River groaned "good job their interested in this or they'd be talking about it for hours on end." Amy looked down cast knowing River was right.

11 took out his screwdriver and showed it to 10 ,both oblivious to what had been said, who started crooning over it as the TV started again.

**ROSE  
><strong>I've had enough of this now!

_The Doctor walks off. _

**ROSE  
><strong>Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there? I said, who are they?

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof. Which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this.  
><em>(shows her an electronic device)<em>

(River loves this, the thought of the Doctor using bombs, too bad her Doctor doesn't do that much.)

So!  
><em>(opens fire exit for Rose)<br>_I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process. But don't worry about me, no. Go home, go on! Go and have your lovely beans on toast.

"beans on toast?" Amy asked "Why beans on toast."

"I don't know…" said 11

"it was the…" interrupted 10

"First thing that came to mind, not our fault." Finished 11

'Wow, their finishing their own/each other's sentences. They really are the same person' thought Amy, Rory, Ianto and Gwen who each weren't very familiar with regeneration

**EXT. HENRICKS  
><strong>  
><em>Rose goes through the door. <em>

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)**  
>Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed.<p>

"That speech never works Doctor" said Jack with a laugh, "I don't know why you even try."

_He shuts the door. Rose turns away looking slightly bemused. It opens again. _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
><strong>I'm the Doctor, by the way, what's your name?

**ROSE  
><strong>Rose.

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Nice to meet you, Rose. Run for your life.

"Ahh, the classic Doctor line, never get tired of it. Though you could have delivered it a bit more serious than that Doc." Laughed Jack with River

The Doctors glared at Jack and 10 said "Will you stop calling me doc! Because…"

11 interrupted and said "Docs a dwarf along with sleepy, happy, dopey, Fred, and ted I believe isn't it?" 10 agreeing with 11, both doctors went on saying "I'm not a dwarf!" everyone just laughed and went back to watching while River patted the 11th Doctors hand.

_He shuts the door again. Rose runs. Outside, nobody knows what is going on. Rose is distracted and nearly gets herself run over by a taxi. _

**TAXI DRIVER  
><strong>Watch it!

_Rose proceeds to get as far away from the building as possible and looks back just in time to see the top floor blow up. She runs home - past a police box. _

"There's my girl!" both Doctors said in sync, before grinning and looking at each over. Evidently something's never changed

**INT. TYLERS' LIVING ROOM**

_News 24 is on the television. Rose is sat on the sofa, watching it. _

**REPORTER  
><strong>The whole of Central London has been closed off as police investigate the fire. Earlier reports in the...

_The dummy's arm is lying on a chair. Jackie walks in holding a phone to her ear. _

**JACKIE  
><strong>I know, it's on the telly! It's everywhere! She's lucky to be alive!  
><em>(hands Rose a mug)<br>_Honestly, it's aged her. Skin like an old bible. Walking in now you'd think I was HER daughter! Oh and here's himself...

"Jackie, the queen of exaggeration." Jack smiled as he laughed, 11 knew what he was getting at from the tone of his voice. He was talking about the parallel world so he laughed as well so as to not give away that anything had passed between them. He was especially hiding it from his former self who knows what would happen if he found out. He hoped it wouldn't come up later. He looked Jack in the eye and they knew the other had understood. They looked back at the TV the others none the wiser of what had happened.

_Mickey appears in the doorway_

**MICKEY  
><strong>_(to Rose)  
><em>I've been phoning your mobile, you could've been dead! It's on the news and everything! I can't believe that your shop went up!

_He hugs her. _

**ROSE  
><strong>I'm alright, honestly, I'm fine! Don't make a fuss.

**MICKEY  
><strong>Well, what happened?

**ROSE  
><strong>I don't know!

**MICKEY  
><strong>What was it though, what caused it?

**ROSE  
><strong>I wasn't in the shop, I was outside, I didn't see anything...

**JACKIE  
><strong>_(walking in)_**  
><strong>It's Debbie on the other end, she knows a man from the Mirror - five hundred quid for an interview!

**ROSE  
><strong>Oh that's brilliant! Give it here!

_She takes the phone and hangs it up. _

Everyone laughed at that.

**JACKIE  
><strong>Well, you've gotta find some way of making money. Your jobs kaput and I'm not bailing you out.  
><em>(phone rings again, Jackie answers)<br>_Beth! She's alive!  
><em>(leaves room)<br>_I tell ya, sue for compensation! She was within seconds of death...

**MICKEY  
><strong>What're you drinking? Tea? No, no, no, that's no good, that's no good. You're in shock, you need something stronger.

**ROSE  
><strong>Why?

**MICKEY  
><strong>You deserve a proper drink, you and me, we're going down the pub, my treat. How about it?

**ROSE **_  
>(smiling)<br>_Is there a match on?

**MICKEY  
><strong>I'm just thinking about you, babe!

**ROSE  
><strong>There's a match on, ain't there.

**MICKEY  
><strong>Well, that's not the point. We could catch the last five minutes.

Jack was loving this, he was hysterical at the latest part.

**ROSE  
><strong>Go on then. I'm fine, really. Go. Get rid of that...

_She gestures to the dummy's arm. Mickey points to his lips. Rose gives him a kiss. He pushes her back onto the chair and they laugh. He gets up to go and Rose puts a leg out to trip him up. Mickey picks up the arm and waves with it. _

**MICKEY  
><strong>Buh Bye!

**ROSE  
><strong>Bye!

_Mickey pretends to strangle himself with the arm and leaves. Rose shakes her head fondly and turns her attention back to the news. _

**REPORTER  
><strong>...fire then spread throughout the store... there is very little chance of saving the infrastructure...

**EXT. POWELL ESTATE**

_Outside, Mickey tosses the arm into a bin as he walks past it. Zoom into the darkness of the bin..._

**INT. ROSE'S BEDROOM**

_...and out onto the red 7:30 on Rose's alarm clock. Rose whacks it to stop it beeping and sits up_

**JACKIE  
><strong>_(in background)_**  
><strong>There's no point in getting up, sweetheart. You've got no job to go to.

_Rose flops back on her pillow. _

**INT. TYLERS' LIVING ROOM**

_Rose is having breakfast, her mother is talking to her. _

**JACKIE  
><strong>There's Finches... you could try them. They've always got jobs.

**ROSE  
><strong>Oh, great. The butchers.

**JACKIE  
><strong>Well it might do you good! That shop was giving you airs and graces. And I'm not joking about getting compensation - you've had genuine shock and trauma! Arianna got two thousand quid off the council just because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek! I know she IS Greek, but that's not the point - it's a valid claim.

_Rose hears a rattling and stands up. _

**ROSE  
><strong>Mum, you're such a liar, I told you to nail that cat flap down. We're going to get strays!

**JACKIE  
><strong>I did it weeks back!

**ROSE  
><strong>No, you thought about it!

_Rose discovers that the screws have fallen out onto the floor. The cat flap moves violently. Rose leaps backwards, then comes back again and pokes the cat flap open gingerly. The Doctor's face is right outside it. Rose gasps and opens the door. _

"Doctor why did you go through the cat flap? Why not sonic the door?" Amy asked 10 answered her by saying "I didn't know what I was jumping into plus it was someone's house. I've learnt from experience to not barge into someone's house if someone's in and it is small because," he continued in a curious voice "there is nowhere to hide. Why is that?" he finished looking at 11 who looked just as curious as to why before shrugging.

Rory then said "So if it is a big house you just barge in, but if it is a small house you just what, use the physic paper or go through the cat flap?"

"Yep" both 10 and 11 said popping the 'p'.

THE DOCTOR**  
><strong>What're you doing here?

**ROSE  
><strong>I live here.

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Well, what do you do that for?

"Oh Doctor, you are hilarious." Laughed River playfully hitting 11, making everyone laugh too but no one laughed more than the Jack. Leaving the Doctors pouting, everyone knew their hatred for domestics and they thought it was unfair that they were getting laughed at for it but they were light natured about it and soon laughed along.

**ROSE  
><strong>Because I do! And I'm only at home because someone blew up my job.

_The Doctor gets out his sonic screwdriver. _

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Must've got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you?  
><em>(knocks on Rose's forehead)<br>_No, bonehead. Bye, then!

"Was that an insult hidden in their Doctor?" said Jack slyly much to the Doctor and Rivers frustration.

_He makes to go, but Rose pulls him back inside. _

**ROSE  
><strong>You, inside. Right now.

_She shuts the door. _

**JACKIE  
><strong>Who is it?

**INT. JACKIE'S BEDROOM**

_Rose pokes her head into Jackie's bedroom. _

**ROSE  
><strong>It's about last night, he's part of the inquiry. Give us 10 minutes.

**JACKIE  
><strong>She deserves compensation.

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Huh, we're talking millions.

_The Doctor leans against the doorframe, waiting for Rose to come back. Jackie looks at him for a moment and stands up, flirtatiously. _

"Oh, my god she didn't!" Rose shouted looking at her Doctor who slowly nodded. "OH that is just disturbing!" River and Jack are the first to laugh

River said laughing, "Oh sweetie, you must have been incredibly uncomfortable, but this has got to be funny."

**JACKIE  
><strong>I'm in my dressing gown.

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Yes, you are.

**JACKIE  
><strong>There's a strange man in my bedroom.

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Yes, there is.

**JACKIE  
><strong>Well, anything could happen.

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>No.

"Oh, I told you." River gasped out in between her laughs tears glistening in her eyes, while Rose looked sick. The Doctors looked offended what with everyone laughing at their flirting skills and Jackie's advances as far as he was concerned he should be pitied, it was disturbing.

_The Doctor walks off. Jackie pulls a face at his back. _

**INT. TYLERS' LIVING ROOM**

**ROSE  
><strong>Don't mind the mess. Do you want a coffee?

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Might as well, thanks! Just milk.

"Just milk, really Doctor what was the point in accepting the coffee." Laughed Amy

_Rose goes into the kitchen and starts making coffee. _

**INT. TYLERS' KITCHEN**

**ROSE  
><strong>We should go to the police. Seriously. Both of us.

**INT. TYLERS' LIVING ROOM**

_The Doctor picks up a gossip magazine. _

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien.

"Who's an alien?" asked Amy eagerly,

"never mind!" said 11 dismissing her with a flick of his hand.

**INT. TYLERS' KITCHEN**

**ROSE  
><strong>I'm not blaming you, even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong.

**INT. TYLERS' LIVING ROOM**

_The Doctor picks up a book and flicks through it. _

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Sad ending.

"How did you read it that fast?" Said a startled Rory

"Oh easy, I would have read it faster but I fancied a slow read." Replied 11 as if that answered his question.

"I hate it when we have to read at human speed." 10 complained 11 nodding along

"Aww it must be terrible for you to have to read like that." She said sarcastically but the sarcasm missed the doctors who nodded a solemn expression on their faces.

**INT. TYLERS' KITCHEN**

**ROSE  
><strong>They said on the news they'd found a body.

**INT. TYLERS' LIVING ROOM**

_The Doctor picks up an envelope and reads it. _

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Rose Tyler.  
><em>(looks in mirror)<br>_Ahh, could've been worse!  
><em>(prods his large ears)<br>_Look at me' ears.

This makes everyone laugh except Rory, who earlier had been compared to those ears, who just glared at the TV.

**INT. TYLERS' KITCHEN**

**ROSE  
><strong>All the same, he was nice. Nice bloke.

**INT. TYLERS' LIVING ROOM**

_The Doctor shuffles a pack of cards. _

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Luck be a lady!

"You don't seem to be able to sing here dopey" laughed Jack at his dwarf joke, annoying the Doctor in the process. Rivers hand seemed to be inching towards her gun it seemed she wouldn't be able to go much longer with-out shooting something, namely Jack.

**INT. TYLERS' KITCHEN**

**ROSE  
><strong>Well anyway if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying.

**INT. TYLERS' LIVING ROOM**

_The Doctor shuffles the cards again and manages to make them all go flying. _

"nice hands." River said 11 smiled and said

"You should know," making Amy and Rory look ill, 10 incredibly curious, Jack to go

"OOOH! Doctor" and everyone else to be confused while River laughed at everyone's reactions and the Doctors flirting.

"What! I was just talking about a card game I was forced into, my hand (of cards) was brilliant. I was only in it because if I won, I win River back and if I lost well if I lost we would just leg it." Explained 11. River had gotten herself into trouble and he had had to gamble her out safely, he wondered what everyone else was talking about.

River laughed and said "thanks for that."

**INT. TYLERS' KITCHEN**

**ROSE (CONT'D)  
><strong>I want you to explain everything.

**INT. TYLERS' LIVING ROOM**

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>_(of the cards)  
><em>Maybe not.  
><em>(hears scuffling from behind sofa)<br>_What's that then? You got a cat?

**INT. TYLERS' KITCHEN**

**ROSE  
><strong>No...

**INT. TYLERS' LIVING ROOM**

_The Doctor leans behind the sofa and the dummy's arm leaps out and grabs him by the neck. _

**ROSE (CONT'D)  
><strong>_(wandering in with coffee)_**  
><strong>We did have, but there's these strays, they come in off the estate...

_Behind her, the Doctor is being strangled viciously by the hand while he tries vainly to fight it off. She does not quite seem to register that the Doctor is being harassed by a rubber hand. _

"What did you think he was doing, how did you not know he was suffocating?" Jack asked Rose quizzically

"How was I supposed to know? I was new at this stuff then." She replied a little embarrassed

"Yeah but still, how could you not notice?" said Jack she was about to retaliate when River put in,

"Jack just shut up, you know how the Doctor gets when his friends are bullied, you don't want the oncoming storm coming after you do you?" Jack cringed back while the Doctors looked exceedingly smug as the TV continued playing.

**ROSE (CONT'D)  
><strong>I told Mickey to chuck that out...

_She puts the coffee down on the table. _

**ROSE (CONT'D)  
><strong>Honestly, give a man a plastic hand... anyway, I don't even know your name, Doctor... what was it?

_The Doctor throws the hand off and it flies across the room attaching itself to Rose's face. She screams and the Doctor leaps up and tries to pull it off. _

**INT. JACKIE'S BEDROOM**

_Jackie is drying her hair, completely oblivious._

"How did she not notice, is your family completely oblivious? Or are you all just stupid." Said Jack amazed

"Jack stop being rude!" scolded Ianto making Jack say, "only if you repay me later on in a more private place."

"Jack!" Both Doctors said in unison making every one laugh.

**INT. TYLERS' LIVING ROOM**

_The Doctor and Rose crash onto the coffee table, breaking it, and roll onto the floor. The Doctor pushes her back onto the sofa and gets out his sonic screwdriver, disabling the hand. _

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>It's alright, I've stopped it. There you go, you see?  
><em>(tosses it to her)<br>_'Armless.

"your jokes never improve do they? sweetie " said River slyly, looking at the Doctors who both grumbled at this.

**ROSE  
><strong>Do you think?

_She uses it to whack him on the shoulder. _

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Ow!

"What it hurt?" both Doctors defended themselves while everyone laughed at them. Except River who kissed 11 on the cheek with a smile trying to keep from laughing

**INT. STAIRWELL**

_The Doctor is running down the stairs, Rose hot on his tail. _

**ROSE  
><strong>Hold on a minute, you can't just go swanning off.

"Yes he can" said 10 quickly chuckling, at him-self.

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Yes I can. Here I am, this is me, swanning off. See ya!

"Cheeky!" River said to 11 flirtatiously, who gave a small smile in return, something Jack didn't fail to pick up on, nor did 10 who had been wondering why his next self-had blushed when River had kissed him, he's never blushed when someone kissed him so this was a shock but from the way they had been acting it seemed they were an item, this made 10 curious but he knew better than to find out too much about his future.

**ROSE  
><strong>That arm was moving, it tried to kill me!

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Ten out of ten for observation.

**ROSE  
><strong>You can't just walk away, that's not fair! You've got to tell me what's going on.

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>No I don't.

This made everyone laugh at the way he said that.

_They reach the bottom of the stairs, go through the doors. _

**EXT. POWELL ESTATE**

**ROSE  
><strong>Alright then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking.

"Even Gwen didn't react this badly" said Ianto earning a glare of the persons in question.

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Is that supposed to sound tough?

**ROSE  
><strong>Sort of.

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Doesn't work.

"he's right." Commented Jack

**ROSE  
><strong>Who are you?

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>I told you! The Doctor.

**ROSE  
><strong>Yeah. But Doctor what?

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Just the Doctor.

**ROSE  
><strong>The Doctor.

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Hello!

"Nice," commented Amy laughing

**ROSE  
><strong>Is that supposed to sound impressive?

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Sort of.

**ROSE  
><strong>Come on. You can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police?

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>No. I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home.

"A very long way" 10 said sadly. Rose looked at him sadly as he never really talked about his past, she didn't really know much about him. The others excluding Gwen and Ianto quieted down looking sadly at the doctors who seemed to be lost in the past.

**ROSE  
><strong>But what have I done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after me?

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Oh! Suddenly the entire world revolves around you! You were just an accident, you got in the way, that's all.

"Yes just because you think the world revolves around you rose, doesn't mean it does." Said Jack trying to diffuse the tension

**ROSE  
><strong>It tried to kill me!

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>It was after me, not you! Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered it. Almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down... the only reason it fixed on you is that you met me.

**ROSE  
><strong>So, what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you.

"that's exactly what he means" replied River

"I know" Amy, Rose and Rory said looking pointedly at the Doctors who were smiling, happy that they weren't getting ganged up to much by the companions, from past experience with companions meeting up there was usually a big argument with him in the middle so this was quite tame.

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Sort of, yeah.

**ROSE  
><strong>You're full of it!

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Sort of, yeah.

"Doctor you never change" chortled Rory making everyone laugh, including the Doctors who didn't seem to care that they were getting laughed at.

**ROSE  
><strong>But, all this plastic stuff - who else knows about it?

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>No one.

**ROSE  
><strong>What, you're on your own?

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly! When all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on!

_Rose takes the arm off him. _

**ROSE  
><strong>Okay, start from the beginning.

**EXT. ROAD**

**ROSE**  
>If you're gonna go with this living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do... how did you kill it?<p>

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead.

**ROSE  
><strong>so that's radio control?

"Close, thought control" said River, making the Doctor's laugh and 11 to stroke her arm.

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Thought control.  
><em>(silence)<br>_Are you alright?

**ROSE  
><strong>Yeah. So, who's controlling it, then?

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Long story.

**ROSE  
><strong>But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies... what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?

"That's exactly what's happening Rose, I don't believe I didn't catch on, it's the worst thing that can ever happen." Then Jack said quieter "for the girls." This led to Amy Gwen and Rose giving him terrifying glares, which made Jack cower in his seat.

_They laugh. _

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>No.

**ROSE  
><strong>I know.

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>It's not a price war.  
><em>(laugh again - suddenly serious)<br>_They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?

"Just like you to make a joke then say you're all going to die! isn't it Doctor?" Amy said laughing

**ROSE  
><strong>No.

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>But you're still listening.

_She stops. The Doctor walks on. _

**ROSE  
><strong>Really though, Doctor. Tell me - who are you?

"An incredibly clever and sexy alien, from an Ancient race of genius' called time lord. I live In a blue box that is called the TARDIS and I travel in time. Oh and I am quite brilliant." 10 said cheekily

"Generous too." Finished Jack, Amy snorted as everyone laughed.

"I'm a mad man with a box" 11 said

"Oooh, I like that, I think I'll use that." 10 said, making everyone think 'did he just steal his own line'

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>_(stops)_**  
><strong>Do you know like we were saying? About the Earth revolving?  
><em>(walks back to her)<br>_It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it.  
><em>(takes her hand)<br>_The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me. Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go...  
><em>(lets go of her hand)<br>_That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler.  
><em>(takes the arm, waves it in her face)<br>_Go home.

"You're quite dramatic aren't you?" whispered River to 11 who chuckled

_He walks away. Rose watches his retreating back and then starts to walk herself. The Doctor steps into a police box. _

"there's my sexy box!" both Doctors exclaimed simultaneously

_Rose hears the sound of the TARDIS departing. She runs back as fast as she can. The police box is gone. She shields her eyes from the sun, looks around her, then walks away again. _

**INT. MICKEY'S FLAT**

_Mickey lets Rose in. _

**MICKEY  
><strong>Yahey, there's my woman!  
><em>(slaps her bum)<br>_Kit off!

"didn't know he had it in him." Said Jack slyly

**ROSE  
><strong>Shut up.  
><em>(he gives her a kiss)<br>_Mwah!

**MICKEY  
><strong>Coffee?

**ROSE  
><strong>Yeah, only if you wash the mug. And I don't mean rinse, I mean wash. Can I use your computer?

**MICKEY  
><strong>Yeah. Any excuse to get in the bedroom.

_Mickey goes into the kitchen. Rose closes the door of his bedroom behind her. _

**MICKEY  
><strong>Don't read my emails!

**INT. MICKEY'S BEDROOM**

_Rose turns on the computer and types "Doctor" into a search engine. No relevant results are found. She types in "Doctor Living Plastic". Still nothing. She types "Doctor Blue Box". The first result reads "Doctor Who - do you know this man? Contact Clive here..." She clicks on it and a webpage with a blurry photograph of the Doctor and the words "Have you seen this man? Contact Clive" are presented to her. She clicks "Contact Clive". _

"Nice picture Doctor, but could you have posed or something? I mean you look incredibly bored on there." Jack said

"I would have thought there would be more on about him what with his life." Said Rory

"Oh there is, he just deletes it every now and again, plus it is hidden by security protocols set up by Unit and Torchwood you'd have to know where to look." Replied Jack reminding the doctors that they needed to do that soon.

**EXT. CLIVE'S HOUSE**

_Mickey and Rose are sitting in the car. _

**ROSE  
><strong>You're not coming in! He's safe, he's got a wife and kids.

**MICKEY  
><strong>Yeah but who told you that? He did. That's exactly what an Internet lunatic murderer _would_ say.

_Rose gets out of the car anyway, grinning. Mickey doesn't look too happy, and gives a man putting out his rubbish the evils. Rose knocks on the door of a house and it is answered by a boy of about 11._

**ROSE  
><strong>Uh, hello, I've come to see Clive? We've been emailing.

**CLIVE'S SON  
><strong>Dad! It's one of your nutters!

_Clive appears. _

**CLIVE  
><strong>Sorry. Hello. You must be Rose. I'm Clive. Obviously!

**ROSE  
><strong>I better tell you now - my boyfriend's waiting in the car, just in case you're going to kill me!

_They laugh. _

**CLIVE  
><strong>No, good point. No murders.

_He waves to Mickey who nods, still distrustful. _

**CAROLINE  
><strong>Who is it?

**CLIVE  
><strong>Oh it's something to do with the Doctor! She's been reading the website. Please come through, I'm in the shed.

_Clive's wife, Caroline, comes down the stairs carrying a washing basket. _

**CAROLINE  
><strong>She? She read a website about the Doctor? She's a she?

"That says something about you Doctor if they've only had boys doesn't it?" joked Jack to his own demise as River lost it and pulled out her gun and shot him directly between the eyes.

"River!" shouted the Doctors aghast

"oh sweetie look at you telling me off together! By the way I knew he is immortal and I did warn him." Sang River before attacking 11 with a kiss as Jack suddenly sat up with a loud gasp and said

"nice shot."

"thank you." She replied flirtatiously then 11 seeing where this was going said "not now!" as the TV restarted

_She smiles ironically and shuts the door. Mickey looks suspicious. _

**INT. CLIVE'S SHED**

_Clive is showing Rose around the shed, which is a sort of shrine to the Doctor. _

"wow he is obsessed with you" said Jack

**CLIVE****  
><strong>A lot of this stuff's quite sensitive, I couldn't just send it to you. People might intercept it, if you know what I mean. If you dig deep enough - keep a lively mind - this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place. Political diaries, conspiracy theories. Even ghost stories. No first name, no last name. Just 'The Doctor'. Always The Doctor. And the title seems to have been passed down from father to son, it appears to be an inheritance. That's your Doctor there, isn't it?

"some-ones been busy." River commented patting 11's arm.

_He points to a photo of the Doctor on a computer screen behind them. _

**ROSE  
><strong>Yeah.

**CLIVE  
><strong>I tracked it down to the Washington public archive last year. The online photo's enhanced, but if we look at the original...

_He shows Rose some photographs of the Doctor standing in a crowd at the time and place of the assassination of JFK. _

**CLIVE  
><strong>November the 22nd, 1963. The assassination of President Kennedy.

**ROSE  
><strong>Must be his father...

**CLIVE  
><strong>Going further back... April 1912.  
><em>(brings over a photo album)<em>**  
><strong>This is a photo of the Daniels family, Southampton. And friend.  
><em>(points to the Doctor, standing with them)<br>_This was taken the day before they were due to sail off for the New World. On the Titanic. And for some unknown reason, they cancelled the trip and survived.

"And you tell me off for messing with fixed points Doctor." Teased River

"Yeah well just because I can't save everyone doesn't mean I can't save someone, Donna taught me that. It's not… like… Mars or any-thing." 11 trailed of as 10 stared at him curiously wondering who donna was and what had happened on mars the only fixed point he could think of was… no he wouldn't change that, must be something else. River smiled fondly at 11 trying to comfort him, as everyone else looked confused.

And...  
><em>(shows her a sketch)<br>_1883. Another Doctor. And look - the same lineage. He's identical. This one washed up on the coast of Sumatra on the very day Krakatoa exploded. The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He has a storm in his wake. And he has one constant companion.

**ROSE  
><strong>Who's that?

**CLIVE  
><strong>Death.

At this both the Doctors' faces darkened and suddenly both looked their age.

**EXT. CLIVE'S HOUSE**

_Mickey is still waiting outside in his car. He looks around as a bin starts to shuffle its way towards him._

**INT. CLIVE'S SHED**

**CLIVE (CONT'D)  
><strong>If the Doctor's back... if you've seen him, Rose... then one thing's for certain - we're all in danger.

The Doctors moods wasn't improving as the conversation went on they now looked anguished and older than ever there now was no doubt that they were the same man

**EXT. CLIVE'S HOUSE**

_Mickey looks at the bin again, but it is stationary. A few seconds later, it starts moving again. He gets out of the car and walks to the bin, looking around it to see what is moving it. Seeing nothing, he places both hands on the lid and opens it dramatically._

**MICKEY  
><strong>Come on then!

_The bin is empty. _

**INT. CLIVE'S SHED**

**CLIVE  
><strong>If he's singled you out... if the Doctor's making house calls... then God help you.

"Oh, he's not that bad! Sure he can be a little annoying sometimes but," said River trying to lighten the mood "he's brilliant, handsome, clever, funny, he's a good man best I've ever known." As she went on the Doctors were looking proud and smug then when River went on to say "plus he's incredibly sexy." They blushed and became flustered as everyone burst out laughing while River gave a sly glance to 10 and 11.

**EXT. CLIVE'S HOUSE**

_Mickey shuts the bin, confused. He tries to walk away but his hands are stuck to the bin. When he tries to pull away, the bin stretches and won't let him. Eventually, the bin opens its lid and pulls him in backwards, shutting with a satisfied burp._

"that doesn't happen often" laughed Jack

**INT. CLIVE'S SHED**

**ROSE  
><strong>Who is he? Who do you think he is?

**CLIVE  
><strong>I think he's the same man. I think he's immortal. I think he's an alien from another world.

"Closest I've had in a while, usually I get things that indicate that I have a large family full of identical people" said 10 as 11 laughed

**EXT. CLIVE'S HOUSE**

_Rose comes back to the car, talking before she's even got in. _

**ROSE  
><strong>Alright! He's a nutter! Off his head! COMPLETE online conspiracy freak. You win! Oof.

_She gets into the car. The person sitting at the wheel is obviously not Mickey, but a plastic replica of him. Rose seems not to notice._

"Rose, remember what I said earlier? I shall repeat, How did you not notice?" Jack queried

Rose now sheepish said under her breath "shut up" as the TV restarted

**ROSE  
><strong>What're we going to do tonight? I fancy a pizza.

**MICKEY  
><strong>Pizzaaa! P-p-p-pizza!

"How did you not notice? You are completely oblivious, even a weevil would have noticed that and their animals." Jack whined

**ROSE  
><strong>...or a Chinese...

**MICKEY  
><strong>Pizza!

_They drive off in a wobbly line._

"It amazes me, how oblivious can you be?" continued Jack amazed

**INT. RESTAURANT**

_Rose and Mickey sit at a table for two in a restaurant. _

**ROSE  
><strong>Do you think I should try the hospital? Suki said they had a few jobs going in the canteen. That's it then... dishing out chips... I could do A Levels...

_'Mickey' stares at her, grinning. _

**ROSE (CONT'D)  
><strong>I dunno. It's all Jimmy Stone's fault. I only left school because of him, and look where he ended up. What do you think?

**PLASTIC MICKEY  
><strong>So, where did you meet this Doctor?

**ROSE  
><strong>I'm sorry, wasn't I talking about me for a second?

**PLASTIC MICKEY  
><strong>Because, I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right? Is he something to do with that?

**ROSE  
><strong>No...

**PLASTIC MICKEY  
><strong>Come on.

**ROSE  
><strong>Sort of.

**PLASTIC MICKEY  
><strong>What was he doing there?

**ROSE  
><strong>I'm not going on about him, Mickey, I'm not, because, I know it sounds daft but... I don't think he's safe. I think he's dangerous.

**PLASTIC MICKEY  
><strong>But you can trust me sweetheart!  
><em>(in quick succession)<br>_Babe, sugar, darling, sugar.

"I'm just not going to comment any more" said Jack amazed as River was about to go for her gun again 11 grabbed her wrist and started stroking her arm and whispered something in her ear which made her look at Jack and then start laughing.

_Rose looks confused. _

**PLASTIC MICKEY (CONT'D)  
><strong>You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Rose. Because that's all I really wanna do, sweetheart, babe, sugar, sweetheart.

**ROSE  
><strong>What're you doing that for?

_A Waiter approaches the table._

**WAITER  
><strong>Your champagne.

**PLASTIC MICKEY  
><strong>We didn't order any champagne.  
><em>(grabs Rose's hand)<br>_Where's the Doctor?

_The Waiter has simply moved to the other side of the table and holds the bottle out to Rose. _

"That has to be the Doctor only he would be so persistent." Laughed Amy

**WAITER  
><strong>Ma'am. Your champagne.

**ROSE  
><strong>It's not ours... Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?

**MICKEY  
><strong>I need to find out how much you know, so where is he?

**WAITER  
><strong>Doesn't anybody want this champagne?

"You never bring me champagne." Grumbled River, the Doctor chuckled and said,

"I'll bring you some the next time I see you."

"Awww, thank you" said River sweetly

_Mickey, exasperated, raises his eyes to the waiter for the first time._

**PLASTIC MICKEY  
><strong>Look, we didn't order i-  
><em>(the Waiter is in fact, the Doctor)<br>_Ah. Gotcha.

_The Doctor shakes the bottle. _

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house!

_The cork pops out and hits Mickey squarely on the forehead. His forehead absorbs the cork and he spits it out of his mouth. It is finally revealed to Rose that Mickey has in fact been replaced with an Auton. _

"wow, that was cool." Jack exclaimed, Rory just looked visibly sick.

**PLASTIC MICKEY  
><strong>Anyway.

_His hands turn into clubs and he smashes the table in. Rose screams and runs out of the way. The Doctor grabs the Auton's head and pulls it off. _

**PLASTIC MICKEY  
><strong>Don't think that's gonna stop me.

_A couple at a nearby table scream, but the Doctor grins. Rose presses the fire bell. _

"not what I would have done but nice." Jack said

"Why, what would you have done?" Rose asked

"shot with my gun"

"I would have as well." Said River

"Oh great theirs two gun wielding people." Rose moaned

"Oh Rose almost everyone in the 51c uses a gun." River said

**ROSE  
><strong>Everyone out! Out now!

_Everyone runs for the exit. The Auton stays inside, blindly smashing tables with his club-hands. _

**ROSE (CONT'D)  
><strong>Get out! Get out! Get out!

_Rose and the Doctor run through the kitchen and out of a back exit. _

**EXT. BACK YARD**

_With the Auton in hot pursuit. The Doctor locks a metal door with his sonic screwdriver while Rose tries desperately to find an escape out of the yard they are in. She bangs desperately at some locked gates. _

**ROSE  
><strong>Open the gate! Use that tube thing, come on!

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>What, this? This is a sonic screwdriver.

**ROSE  
><strong>Use it!

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Nah. Tell ya what, let's go in here.

"I hope it's a good reaction." Jack said exited

"Oh, it is" 11 said.

_He approaches a police box in the middle of the yard and unlocks it. The Auton is beginning to make dents in the door from the other side. Rose runs to look at it. _

**ROSE  
><strong>We can't hide inside a wooden box!  
><em>(runs to the gate and rattles the chains)<br>_It's gonna get us! Doctor!

_She runs into the police box. _

**INT. TARDIS**

_Rose slams the door behind her, takes a few steps in, looks around, then runs straight back out again._

"Oh Yes! brilliant." Exclaimed Jack

**EXT. BACK YARD**

_She walks once around the police box and arrives back at the front again. The Auton finally makes a hole in the door, so she runs back into the police box. _

**INT. TARDIS**

**ROSE  
><strong>It's gonna follow us!

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute.

"sweetie you've got to be less abrupt and rude." Commented River this was greeted by hums of agreements this made the Doctors pout comically.

_Rose stands trembling near the door of the TARDIS, looking around at how huge it is compared with the outside. The Doctor is wiring up the head of the Auton. _

"Doctor, isn't that the console room House chased us into?" Asked Rory looking at the Doctor who glanced at him and said,

"Yeah, it was my last console room, the one I had when I crash landed in Amelia's Garden. Remember brand new TARDIS, I told you that didn't I? yes, yes, I did." 11 said

"Is she beautiful has she used imagination again or gone back to the plain white roundel?" 10 asked owl eyed

"Oh yes, she's all shiny and new, sort of like a brand new shiny shippy thing." 11 replied

"wow, can't wait but I still love my version," then "well, I love all my versions." 10 smiled 11 was nodding and smiling along showing that he thought that as-well.

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
><strong>You see, the arm is too simple, but the head's perfect.

_Rose still looks overwhelmed. _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
><strong>I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right.  
><em>(turns to Rose, gives her his full attention)<br>_Where do you want to start?

**ROSE  
><strong>Um... the inside's bigger than the outside?

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Yes.

**ROSE  
><strong>It's alien.

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Yup.

**ROSE  
><strong>Are you alien?

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Yes.  
><em>(Rose stares)<br>_Is that alright?

**ROSE **  
><em>(quickly)<em>**  
><strong>Yeah.

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>It's called the TARDIS, this thing. T-A-R-D-I-S, that's Time And Relative Dimension In Space.  
><em>(a small sob from Rose)<br>_That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us.

**ROSE  
><strong>Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Oh... didn't think of that.

"bet you didn't." Jack put in

**ROSE  
><strong>He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head - they copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt?

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Melt?  
><em>(turns around in time to see 'Mickey's' head melting with a bubbling noise)<em>

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Oh, no no no no no NO!

"I bet that's not because you think mickey is dying is it, Doctor?" Jack commented

_He starts running frantically around the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers. _

**ROSE  
><strong>What're you doing?

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Reviving the signal, it's fading! Wait I've got it...  
><em>(looks at screen)<br>_No No No No No No NO!  
><em>(The TARDIS shakes as the engines move)<br>_Almost there! Almost there! Here we go!

_The engines stop and the Doctor runs out the the TARDIS doors without another word. _

**ROSE  
><strong>You can't go out there, it's not safe!

_She follows him outside. _

**EXT. THAMES EMBANKMENT, OPPOSITE LONDON EYE**

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>I lost the signal, I got _so_ close.

_Rose hops out of the TARDIS, looking confused again. _

**ROSE  
><strong>We've moved! Does it fly?

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Disappears there, reappears here, you wouldn't understand.

**ROSE  
><strong>But if we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose.

**THE DOCTOR****  
><strong>It melted with the head, are you going to witter on all night?

**ROSE  
><strong>I'll have to tell his mother...

_The Doctor looks at her questioningly. _

**ROSE  
><strong>Mickey! I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again!

_The Doctor rolls his eyes, unconcerned._

"Doctor you are mean." Amy commented

"Well I did just come out of a war, I had survivors guilt, war guilt, loneliness issues, still have I suppose." said 11 sadly "not really my fault"

**ROSE  
><strong>You were right, you ARE alien.

_She turns to walk away. _

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey-

**ROSE  
><strong>Yeah, he's not a kid.

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>It's because I'm trying to save the life of every _stupid_ ape blundering on top of this planet, alright?

"Doctor!" Amy scolded

"what?" 11 asked quickly, shocked

"You're being mean, and humans aren't stupid." She complained

The Doctor replied with a simple "I know."

**ROSE  
><strong>Alright!

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Yes! It is!

_Rose shakes her head disbelievingly. _

**ROSE  
><strong>If you are an alien, then how comes you sound like you're from the North?

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Lots of planets have a North.

_He folds his arms indignantly and looks away._

"Awww, were you upset sweetie?" River crooned making the Doctors shift uncomfortably "Did she offend you?" the Doctors were now pouting and everyone was laughing. River was stroking the Doctors arm acting so sincere that everyone was in hysterics.

**ROSE  
><strong>What's a police public call box?

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>It's a telephone box from the 1950s.  
><em>(pats the TARDIS fondly, grinning)<br>_It's a disguise.

"that doesn't work." Someone said under their breath, low enough that no-one could tell who it was.

_Rose smiles and shakes her head. _

**ROSE  
><strong>Okay. And this living plastic, what's it got against us?

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Nothing, it loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air... perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth... dinner!

**ROSE  
><strong>Any way of stopping it?

_Grinning, the Doctor produces a tube of blue liquid from his Jacket. _

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Anti-plastic!

**ROSE  
><strong>Anti-plastic...

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Anti-plastic! But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?

**ROSE  
><strong>Hold on... hide what?

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal.

**ROSE  
><strong>What's it look like?

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London.

"Oh I know what it is." Almost everyone said, the Doctors just looked embarrassed they would have noticed it earlier if they were facing it, and if they'd been there lately, they would have had a better scope of the land, wasn't their fault.

_He paces around, agitated, looking around for a clue. _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
><strong>A huge circular metal structure... like a dish...

_He stands facing Rose, his back to the railings of the bridge. Behind him, the London Eye looms 450 foot above them, but he doesn't seem to register._

This makes everyone laugh as the Doctor pouted.

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
><strong>...like a wheel. Close to where we're standing. Must be COMPLETELY invisible.

More laughter at this

_Rose considers the Eye behind him._

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
><strong>What?

_Rose nods towards the Eye. The Doctor turns around, then back to her, completely nonplussed. _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
><strong>What?

"How can you not notice that?" Jack burst out

"Yes, sweetie, for a genius you can be an idiot sometimes." River managed threw her laughs

_Rose shakes her head, looking at the Eye still. He turns around but still fails to make the connection. _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
><strong>What is it? What?

Every-one is delirious with laughter by now

_Rose simply carries on staring at it. The Doctor turns around again and finally, it clicks. _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
><strong>Oh... fantastic!

_He grins inanely and runs off. _

**EXT. LONDON BRIDGE**

_Hand in hand, the Doctor and Rose run across London Bridge towards the Eye. _

**EXT. LONDON EYE**

_They come to a halt at the foot of the Eye. _

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Think of it. Plastic, all over the world. Every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables...

**ROSE  
><strong>The breast implants...

"seriously, that's what you think of when someone says the plastic is coming to life?" Jack8 said rose just laughed and blushed

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath.

_Rose runs off and finds the entrance to a manhole at the foot of the wall she is looking over. _

**ROSE  
><strong>What about down here?

_The Doctor runs to join her. _

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Looks good to me.

_They run down the stairs to the manhole. The Doctor takes the lid off it, and red light and smoke pours out. They both climb down the ladder underground. _

**INT. UNDERNEATH LONDON EYE**

_The Doctor opens the door to another chamber and they go down some steps. The Doctor points to a huge, orange, wobbling mass in the middle of the chamber._

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>The Nestene Consciousness, that's it, inside the vat. A living, plastic creature.

**ROSE  
><strong>Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go.

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance.

"Just like you sweetie," River said sweetly "to offer chances, shame they never take you up on it."

_They go down some more steps. The Doctor leans over the railings and addresses the Consciousness. _

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract. According to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation.

_The Consciousness flobbles around a bit. _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
><strong>Thank you. That I might have permission to approach.

_Meanwhile, as Rose paces around in the background, she spots Mickey and runs to him. The Doctor rolls his eyes. _

**ROSE  
><strong>Oh, my God! Mickey! It's okay! It's alright!

_She squats down next to him. _

**MICKEY  
><strong>That thing down there, the liquid, Rose - it can talk!

"now I see why you called him an idiot." Said Jack

**ROSE  
><strong>You're stinking! Doctor, they kept him alive!

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy.

**ROSE  
><strong>You knew that and you never said?

"Sweetie, you should have said." Said River, lightly clipping 11 around his head

"At the time I didn't think it necessary, I wasn't as used to domestics as I am now." As he finished his face screwed up un disgust and he shivered, River laughed and rubbed a shoulder trying to make him feel more comfortable.

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?

_Rose helps Mickey to his feet. The Doctor approaches the Consciousness. _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
><strong>Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warped, shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?

_The plastic globbers in what appears to be a negative manner. _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
><strong>Oh don't give me that, it's an invasion! Plain and simple! Don't talk about constitutional rights!

_The plastic rears what would appear to be its head angrily. _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
><strong>I - am - talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf - please, just go.

"Oooh, angry Doctor." Crooned Jack

_Two Autons approach the Doctor from behind. _

**ROSE  
><strong>Doctor!

_The Autons grab him. One of them takes the anti-plastic out of his Jacket pocket. _

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>That was just insurance! I wasn't going to USE it.

_The plastic globbers angrily. _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
><strong>I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not... what do you mean?

_Doors above him open to reveal the TARDIS. _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
><strong>Oh, oh no - honestly, no! Yes, that's my ship.

_The plastic roars. _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
><strong>That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war - it wasn't my fault! I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!

**ROSE  
><strong>What's it doing?

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>It's the TARDIS! The Nestene has identified its superior technology - it's terrified! It's going to the final base. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Just leg it! Now!

_Rose dials a number on her mobile. _

**ROSE  
><strong>Mum?

**EXT. TOWN CENTRE**

_Jackie is going down the steps of a police station. _

**JACKIE  
><strong>Oh, there you are, I was just gonna phone. You _can_ get compensation. I said so. I've got this document thing off the police - don't thank me!

"She never stops does she?" Amy said amazed, Rose just shook her head

**INT. UNDERNEATH LONDON EYE**

**ROSE  
><strong>Where are you, mum?

**EXT. TOWN CENTRE**

**JACKIE  
><strong>I'm in town!

**INT. UNDERNEATH LONDON EYE**

**ROSE  
><strong>Go home! Just go home, right now!

**EXT. TOWN CENTRE**

**JACKIE  
><strong>Darling, you're breaking up, look, I'm just going to do a bit of late night shopping. I'll see you later. Tara!

_She hangs up. _

**INT. UNDERNEATH LONDON EYE**

**ROSE  
><strong>Mum? Mum!

**EXT. TOWN CENTRE**

_Jackie heads into the Queens Arcade shopping centre._

**INT. UNDERNEATH LONDON EYE**

_The Consciousness sends out a signal. _

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>It's the activation signal! It's transmitting!

**EXT. LONDON EYE**

_The electric blue signal shoots around the Eye. _

**INT. UNDERNEATH LONDON EYE**

**ROSE  
><strong>The end of the world...

"A bit melodramatic aren't you." Jack stated

**EXT. LONDON EYE**

_The activation signal transmits from the London Eye. _

**INT. QUEEN'S ARCADE**

_Clive is in the shopping centre, talking to his wife. _

**CLIVE  
><strong>There's no point creating a spreadsheet if you're going to spend summer money in winter months.

_Caroline gasps as she walks past a shop window and the dummy taps the glass. _

**CAROLINE  
><strong>Oh my God! I thought they were dummies! I nearly had a heart-attack!

_They look around and all the dummies are doing the same. Clive's wife smiles appreciatively... until they punch their way through the glass and step out of the windows. Jackie is coming down an escalator and looks in disbelief at the dummies walking around._

"mum never told me about this." Rose said worried

**CLIVE  
><strong>It's true. Everything I read, all the stories! It's all true!

_A dummy turns towards him. Its hand comes off and reveals a gun, which shoots him. Clive's wife and son scream. _

"poor Clive." Rory said slowly "nice bloke"

**INT. UNDERNEATH LONDON EYE**

_The Doctor is still being held hostage. _

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Get out, Rose! Just get out! Run!

_Part of the ceiling falls in. _

**ROSE  
><strong>The stairs have gone!

_Rose and Mickey try desperately to get into the TARDIS. _

**ROSE (CONT'D)  
><strong>I haven't got the key!

**MICKEY  
><strong>We're gonna die!

**INT. QUEEN'S ARCADE**

_The shopping centre is in chaos. Jackie stands at the bottom of the escalator looking confused for a few seconds, then screams and runs, dropping her shopping bag. _

Roses palms were sweating now, she knew what happens but it still isn't nice to see your mum like that

**INT. UNDERNEATH LONDON EYE**

_Mickey and Rose are still cowering at the door of the TARDIS. _

**EXT. STREET**

_Outside, Jackie finds that there is just as much chaos outside the shopping centre as there is inside. An army of dummies come out of the doors. Jackie runs down the road and ducks behind a car outside a wedding shop. The dummies in the window punch through the glass. Jackie screams. _

**INT. UNDERNEATH LONDON EYE**

_Rose watches the Doctor struggle to get to the anti-plastic, then seems to reach some kind of decision. She stands up. _

**MICKEY  
><strong>Just leave him!

"And now I see why you didn't like him." Jack said stunned

"Nah it doesn't matter, most people I meet try to kill me, including people who later became travelling companions and friends. Like Turlough for example, nice guy, wasn't his fault." He spared a glance at River, who smiled.

**EXT. STREET**

_The wedding dummies advance dangerously on Jackie. All three hold their arms out ready to shoot._

**INT. UNDERNEATH LONDON EYE**

_Rose takes action. _

**MICKEY (CONT'D)  
><strong>There's nothing you can do!

_Rose picks up an axe._

**ROSE  
><strong>I've got no A Levels.

"figured that out for myself, thanks." Jack put in

**EXT. STREET**

_The dummies raise their guns. _

**INT. UNDERNEATH LONDON EYE**

**ROSE (CONT'D)  
><strong>No job...

"a tad obvious dear." Jack said, sarcastic

**EXT. STREET**

_The hands open to reveal the space where the bullets can be released. _

**INT. UNDERNEATH LONDON EYE**

**ROSE (CONT'D)  
><strong>No future.

**EXT. STREET**

_Jackie cowers. Rose hacks at a chain on the wall, trying to release it. _

**INT. UNDERNEATH LONDON EYE**

**ROSE (CONT'D)  
><strong>But I tell you what I have got. Jericho Street Junior School under 7s gymnastic team.

_The chain comes loose and Rose grabs onto it. _

**ROSE (CONT'D)  
><strong>I got the bronze!

"Oooh a medal." Crooned Jack, stupidly. River reached for her gun then on a chance glance at the Doctor remembered what he had told her, put it back and chuckled under her breath.

_Rose swings across the gap over the Consciousness. She kicks the Autons holding the Doctor hostage into the Nestene, anti-plastic and all. The Consciousness starts to writhe and scream. Rose lands safely in the Doctor's arms at the other side of the gap. _

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Now we're in trouble.

_The Consciousness starts to explode as Rose and the Doctor run off. The signal from the Eye is cut off. _

**EXT. STREET**

_The Autons in the high street that were previously attacking people, stop, and start to twitch as if they are doing some kind of dance. Jackie uncovers her eyes warily. _

**INT. UNDERNEATH LONDON EYE**

_Rose, the Doctor and Mickey all manage to reach the TARDIS. Rose grins at the Consciousness before she goes in and closes the door, as it starts to die. Just before the whole chamber goes up in flames, the TARDIS disappears. _

"Always just in time, why is that." Asked Rory. Nobody answered

**EXT. STREET**

_The dummies all fall to the ground, twitching at first, but dead. _

**EXT. ALLEYWAY**

_Mickey runs backwards out of the TARDIS and falls over, looking terrified. He backs against a wall. Rose, however, steps out and rings her mother on her mobile._

"Best yet!" exclaimed Jack

**EXT. STREET**

**JACKIE  
><strong>_(answers phone)_**  
><strong>Rose! Rose! Don't go out of the house, it's not safe!

**EXT. ALLEYWAY**

_Rose laughs in relief to hear Jackie's voice. _

**EXT. STREET**

**JACKIE (CONT'D)  
><strong>There were all of these things! And they were shooting! And they-

**EXT. ALLEYWAY**

_Satisfied that Jackie is alive, Rose hangs up on her, smiling to herself._

**EXT. STREET**

**JACKIE (CONT'D)  
><strong>Hello? Hello?

**EXT. ALLEYWAY**

_Rose runs over to Mickey._

**ROSE  
><strong>A fat lot of good you were!

_Mickey whimpers. The Doctor stands in the doorway of the TARDIS. _

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Nestene Consciousness?  
><em>(clicks fingers)<br>_Easy.

**ROSE  
><strong>_(teasingly)_**  
><strong>You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me.

"Correct." A lot of people said making the Doctor pout dramatically

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Yes, I would. Thank you. Right then! I'll be off! Unless, uh... I don't know... you could come with me.

_Rose looks at him and puts her hands in her pockets. _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
><strong>This box isn't just a London hopper, you know, it goes anywhere in the universe free of charge.

**MICKEY  
><strong>Don't! He's an alien! He's a thing!

"nice, you're a thing, I never knew!" Jack laughed. Both Doctors just laughed and ignored him.

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>He's NOT invited. What do you think? You could stay here and fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go, uh... anywhere.

**ROSE  
><strong>Is it always this dangerous?

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>_(nods)_**  
><strong>Yeah.

_Mickey puts his arms around Rose's legs like a little child. _

**ROSE  
><strong>Yeah, I can't... I've um... gotta go and find my mum and um... someone's gotta look after this stupid lump...  
><em>(small laugh, pats Mickey on the back)<em>**  
><strong>So...

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>Okay. See you around.

_Rose looks at him intensely, as if she still hasn't really made up her mind. The Doctor does not take his eyes off her, but closes the door. Rose looks at the closed door. The engines of the TARDIS rev up, and it slowly disappears. Rose stares at the space where it was, lost in thought._

**ROSE  
><strong>Come on, let's go.

_Mickey is in absolute shock, staring at the empty space where the TARDIS stood. _

**ROSE (CONT'D)  
><strong>C'mon... come on...

_She helps him to his feet and they begin to walk away. However, the sound of the engines is heard again. Rose and Mickey spin around. The TARDIS reappears. The Doctor pops his head out._

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>By the way - did I mention, it also travels in time?

"Works every time." The Doctors said in unison

_He grins and goes back in - leaving the door ajar. Rose turns to Mickey. _

**ROSE  
><strong>Thanks.

**MICKEY  
><strong>Thanks for what?

**ROSE  
><strong>Exactly.

_She kisses his cheek and runs into the TARDIS with a broad smile on her face. _

**CLOSING CREDITS**

"Wow great first meeting, not as good as mine though." said Jack, Rose laughed and said,

"Yeah yours was pretty good."

"mine was interesting, course I was older at the time." 11 put in

"what is that supposed to mean?" said Rory

"It means that in my original body when I looked old I first met my-self, then another of my-self came along and we met Omega then later 4 other versions came along and like I said interesting." Replied 10 this just confused everybody and they were about to say this until the TV restarted.


	3. The End of the World

**Ch3 ****"The End of the World"**

**INT. TARDIS**

**Picking up where the last episode left off - Rose runs into the TARDIS and joins the Doctor. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Right then, Rose Tyler - you tell me, where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time. What's it going to be?**

"Forward." Said Jack straight away

**ROSE  
><strong>**Forwards. **

_**The Doctor presses a few buttons. **_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**How far? **

**ROSE  
><strong>_**(picking random number)**_**  
><strong>**One hundred years. **

"Awww, that's boring." Complained Jack

"Agreed" said River

_**He pulls a lever and turns a knob. The engines lurch and then stop after a few seconds.**_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**There you go, step outside those doors, it's the twenty-second century. **

**ROSE  
><strong>**You're kidding. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**That's a bit boring though, do you want to go further?**

"Told you." Jack said smug, happy that he'd thought similarly to the doctor as River smiled.

**ROSE  
><strong>**Fine by me! **

_**The Doctor starts up the engines again. When they stop, he looks at her. **_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12005, the New Roman Empire.**

"Really?" asked Rory looking at the doctors

11 answered by saying "oh yeah, remind me to take you there sometime" while nodding with his head.

**ROSE  
><strong>_**(teasingly)  
><strong>_**You think you're so impressive.**

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**I AM so impressive! **

"he is when he isn't being an idiot." River put in the doctors protested with an offended "hey."

**ROSE  
><strong>**You wish! **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Right then, you asked for it. I know exactly where to go.  
><strong>_**(revs up the engine, pumps a lever furiously)  
><strong>_**Hold on! **

_**The TARDIS hurtles through the time vortex. With a pinging noise, the TARDIS stops. **_

**ROSE  
><strong>**Where are we? **

_**The Doctor gestures towards the doors. Rose smiles excitedly. **_

**ROSE (CONT'D)  
><strong>**What's out there? **

_**The Doctor gestures again. Rose steps outside the doors. **_

**INT. VIEWING GALLERY**

_**Rose finds herself in some kind of wooden room. The Doctor follows her and with his sonic screwdriver, opens the shutters of an enormous window. They go down the stairs and find themselves looking down on the planet Earth.**_

"Wow, how come you've never taken me and Rory to see that doctor?" Amy moaned

"Have I not taken you to see the earth?" said 11 shocked "I take everyone to see that," a pause "well not that bad you have seen planet 1 and a little bubble universe full of Time-lord and TARDIS eating sea urchins so not that bad really." 10 looked startled at this and said wide eyed,

"I guess I have a lot to look forward to."

"Ah, good things and bad things, but the good things better than usual, while the bad things probably just as bad as usual." He said as his face went grim towards the end. River also looked grim and took hold of the 11th doctor's hand.

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**You lot. You spend all your time thinking about dying. Like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible. Maybe you survive. This is the year 5.5/apple/26. Five billion years in your future. This is the day... hold on...  
><strong>_**(looks at his watch)  
><strong>_**This is the day the sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world.**

"Way to go doctor take someone to watch the end of their planet, real nice persuasive technique." Scolded jack

"Yeah, probably not the best idea." 10 said to Rose and everyone else. While 11 slowly sank in his seat under Rivers steady gaze.

**OPENING CREDITS**

**EXT. PLATFORM ONE**

_**Two space shuttles zoom towards Platform One, essentially a huge space station. **_

**COMPUTER VOICE  
><strong>**Shuttles 5 and 6 now docking. Guests are reminded that platform 1 forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for 15:39, followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite. **

**INT. PLATFORM ONE, CORRIDOR**

_**Rose and the Doctor are walking down a corridor. **_

**ROSE  
><strong>**So, when it says 'guests' does that mean people?**

"Nah, it means aliens, what do you think it means," Jack froze trying to think of something then his face brightened and he said "Pandas?" shaking his head.

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Depends what you mean by people. **

**ROSE  
><strong>**I mean people. What do you mean? **

"He means someone who is sane unlike him Duh." Said Jack as if stating the obvious, the doctors just cocked an eyebrow at him and said "That would probably be right, but not everyone I meet is insane or an evil psychopath"

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Aliens.**

"I would never have guessed." Jack said his voice dripping with sarcasm, by now Rose was bright red and 10 now said,

"Jack stop it or I'll have no qualms in River shooting you." River laughed shoved 10 and 11 playfully on the shoulders, both chuckled and everyone knew he was teasing "I might even get 11 to stop preventing her from shooting you whenever she likes." River was impressed she knew he was teasing but still, she hadn't known 10 had noticed her going for her gun 11 expected it, but 10 doesn't seem to have met her yet so for him to know about her attempts at reaching her gun her must be watching her a lot, this made her smile. A doctor so young was taking so much notice in her, it made her ecstatic.

"fine." Jack was not going to stop making comment he was just going to let them cool down a bit before getting back to his incessant teasing.

**ROSE  
><strong>**What are they doing on board this spaceship? What's it all for? **

_**The Doctor starts to open a door with his sonic screwdriver.**_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**It's not really a spaceship. More like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn. **

**ROSE  
><strong>**What for? **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Fun. **

"What!" Amy exclaimed, shooting daggers at the doctors who recoiled and said in a high voice in perfect synchronisation,

"Not my fault, I didn't organise it, did i?" looking at people to back them up, but River and Jack were the only ones who weren't glaring at them, the TV restarted.

**INT. THE MANCHESTER SUITE**

_**They enter a large observation gallery. **_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Mind you, when I said the great and the good, what I mean is, the rich. **

"Always is, well unless you have your own alien doctor, who can't go a day without sticking his nose into something. That or you can get yourself in there using less than honest means." River said smugly, 10 and 11 were pulling a similar face, both guessing at what this less than honest means were but weren't bothered as they sometimes use those means and they were usually very good at it, breaking in and out of places. Everyone else looked vaguely confused but could think of ways, TORCHWOOD for example was thinking guns and the others had their own ideas.

**ROSE  
><strong>**But, hold on, they did this once on 'Newsround Extra' - the sun expanding - that takes hundreds of years.**

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Millions. But the planet's now property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there?  
><strong>_**(points out of the window at tiny glints of light orbiting the Earth)  
><strong>_**Gravity satellite. That's holding back the sun. **

**ROSE  
><strong>_**(peering out of the window at Earth)**_**  
><strong>**The planet looks the same as ever. I thought the continents shifted and things. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**They did. And the trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over! **

**ROSE  
><strong>**How long has it got? **

_**The Doctor looks at his watch. **_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**About half an hour. And the planet gets roasted.**

"You were so sensitive there doctor!" Rose teased, sarcastic, to the doctors dismay. They had been hoping no one had picked up on that.

**ROSE  
><strong>**Is that why we're here? I mean, is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth? **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**I'm not saving it. Time's up. **

**ROSE  
><strong>**But what about the people? **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**It's empty! They're all gone. All left.**

_**Rose looks back to the window, realization spreading across her face. **_

**ROSE  
><strong>**Just me then. **

_**The Steward hurries towards them. **_

**STEWARD  
><strong>**Who the hell are you? **

"Oh that's nice!" River exclaimed making the doctors laugh. She looked at them curiously but they just indicated to keep watching.

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Oh! That's nice, thanks.**

Everyone laughed

**STEWARD  
><strong>**But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked! They're on their way any second now! **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**That's me, I'm a guest, look! I've got an invitation!  
><strong>_**(flashes a small leather wallet at the Steward)  
><strong>_**Look, there you see? It's fine, see? The Doctor plus one. I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler. She's my plus one. That all right?**

**STEWARD  
><strong>**Well... obviously.  
><strong>_**(Doctor grins)  
><strong>_**Apologies, et cetera. If you're on-board, we'd better start. Enjoy.**

_**The Doctor nods at him. After the steward walks off, the Doctor shows Rose the card he had flashed at the steward. It is completely blank. **_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**The paper's slightly psychic. Shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time.**

"One of the most useful tools of the trade." River cooed

"River what trade?" 11 said as 10 said

"Trade, what trade?" River just laughed

11 whined "River? Tell me, please?" River just ignored him with a smile as the TV started again and everyone was rolling about on the floor laughing.

**ROSE  
><strong>**He's blue. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Yeah. **

**ROSE  
><strong>**Okay... **

_**The steward is now speaking through a microphone at the other end of the suite. **_

**STEWARD  
><strong>**We have in attendance, the Doctor and Rose Tyler. Thank you! All staff to their positions. **

_**He claps his hands and a lot of little blue people (the staff) start scurrying around. **_

**STEWARD (CONT'D)  
><strong>**Hurry now! Thank you, as quick as we can! Come along, come along! And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest, representing the forest of Cheem, we have Trees. Namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa. **

_**Jabe, Lute and Coffa walk through the doors.**_

**STEWARD (CONT'D)  
><strong>**There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you can keep the room circulating, thank-you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, the Moxx of Balhoon. **

_**The Doctor smiles cheerily, as Rose looks on bewildered. **_

**STEWARD (CONT'D)  
><strong>**And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme. **

_**The Doctor chuckles at the look on Rose's face. **_

"It was pretty funny." 10 said as 11 chuckled

**STEWARD (CONT'D)  
><strong>**The inventors of hyposlip travel systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen. Thank you! **

_**Enter new aliens.**_

**STEWARD (CONT'D)  
><strong>**Cal 'Spark Plug'. **

_**Enter new aliens. **_

**STEWARD (CONT'D)  
><strong>**Mr. and Mrs. Pakoo. **

_**Enter new aliens. **_

**STEWARD (CONT'D)  
><strong>**The Ambassadors from the City State of Binding Light.**

_**Jabe approaches the Doctor. Either side of her, her companions are holding plant trays with little shoots in them. **_

**JABE  
><strong>**The Gift of Peace.  
><strong>_**(takes a cutting, hands it to the Doctor)  
><strong>_**I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Thank you!  
><strong>_**(gives it to Rose)  
><strong>_**Yes, gifts... erm...**

"He won't have anything." Amy said causing Rose to start laughing

_**He clears his throat and starts feeling his Jacket for something, finding nothing, he says-**_

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
><strong>**I give you in return, air from my lungs. **

_**He blows gently onto Jabe's face, who closes her eyes briefly.**_

"Seriously? That was the only thing you could come up with?" managed River through her laughter her eyes streaming tears. The doctors smiled as everyone regained their breath.

**JABE  
><strong>**How... intimate.**

"Oh sweetie only you." She whispered to 11 through her laughs her breathing ragged.

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>_**(flirtatiously)  
><strong>_**There's more where that came from. **

"Nice flirting skills Doctor, next thing you know you'll be married to her," a pause, "though I must admit she's not too bad, you can pick a girl doctor." Jack commented, noting that River looked smug and the two doctors shrugged.

10 said "wouldn't be the first time," he frowned "seriously, the amount of times I've accidently gotten married or married someone to prove a point, It's actually quite ridiculous." then looking at 11 "remember the first time? with Ian and Barbera we accidently became that Aztec woman's fiancé" River looked down heartened until 11 leaned forward and whispered in her ear, which resulted in her sighing and leaning into him.

**JABE**_**  
><strong>_**I bet there is...**

"She's looking forward to marrying you." Jack cooed, laughed with everyone else

_**Rose has the sort of look on her face that is to be expected of someone who has just witnessed their companion flirting with a tree. **_

**STEWARD  
><strong>**Sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Bo. **

Jack, River and 11 smiled slyly, River trying not to laugh

_**A huge head in an equally huge jar is wheeled through the doors.**_

"What!" exclaimed Jack, is eyes wide "he's a giant head!" 11 and River were clutching their sides in pain as they rolled about in their seats, laughing. He knew how the Doctor knew but he didn't know how River did so he said "How do you know?" aggressively, staring pointedly at her. Still laughing she pointed at 11 and said between breaths,

"He Told me." The TV restarted before a fight could break out while everyone else looked confused.

_**The Moxx of Balhoon approaches the Doctor and Rose. **_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**The Moxx of Balhoon.**

**MOXX OF BALHOON  
><strong>**My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily saliva. **

_**He spits accurately into Rose's left eye. **_

"Ewww!" most people said other than the doctors and Jack who were laughing (until River hit 10 and 11 on the shoulders)

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>_**(laughs)**_**  
><strong>**Thank you very much. **

_**Rose rubs the spit out of her eye. Next, the Adherents of the Repeated Meme approach them. **_

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
><strong>**Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. I bring you air from my lungs. **

_**He breathes heavily over them all. **_

"How did you get away with that?" Rory asked, the doctors shrugged and said,

"It's all in the delivery, if you do it confidently the others think it's part of your customs and go with it."

**ADHERENT  
><strong>**A gift of peace in all good faith. **

_**He holds out a large silver egg, which the Doctor takes, throws up into the air, catches, and hands to Rose.**_

"Is she your back pack or something?" Amy snickered

**STEWARD  
><strong>**And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and Gentlemen, and Trees and Multiforms. Consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth The Last Human.**

_**The Doctor looks at Rose to see her reaction. The sliding doors open and what looks like a vertical trampoline made of human skin is wheeled through. It has eyes and a mouth, and wears lipstick. **_

"What!" most of the humans exclaimed

**STEWARD  
><strong>**The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen.**

**CASSANDRA  
><strong>**Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference! Look how thin I am. **

Jack burst out laughing and soon the Doctors joined in as-well

_**The Doctor laughs silently but heartily and looks at Rose, who looks shocked. **_

**CASSANDRA (CONT'D)  
><strong>**Thin and dainty! I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturize me, moisturize me. **

_**One of the two men in white body suits who wheeled her in is holding a canister, which he sprays onto Cassandra. **_

**CASSANDRA (CONT'D)  
><strong>**Truly, I am The Last Human. **

_**Rose creeps closer for a better look. **_

**CASSANDRA  
><strong>**My father was a Texan. My mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in the soil. **

_**Rose has been walking around to the other side of Cassandra, to get a good view of her from all angels. She is completely flat. **_

**CASSANDRA  
><strong>**I have come to honour them and...  
><strong>_**(sniffs)  
>...<strong>_**say goodbye. Oh, no tears.  
><strong>_**(bodyguard wipes her eyes)  
><strong>_**No tears. I'm sorry. But behold! I bring gifts. From Earth itself - the last remaining ostrich egg. **

_**One of the staff comes in and displays the egg to the room. **_

**CASSANDRA (CONT'D)  
><strong>**Legend says it had a wingspan of 50 feet and blew fire from its nostrils. **

_**Rose looks mildly confused. **_

**CASSANDRA (CONT'D)  
><strong>**Or was that my third husband? **

_**Rose rolls her eyes but the Doctor laughs. **_

"At least she can joke" chortled Jack

**CASSANDRA  
><strong>**Who knows! Oh don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines! **

_**She laughs and mumbles to herself for a few seconds. Behind her, a large jukebox is wheeled into the room. **_

**CASSANDRA (CONT'D)  
><strong>**And here, another rarity. According to the archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. **

_**Rose looks amazed.**_

**CASSANDRA (CONT'D)  
><strong>**Play on! **

_**One of the staff presses a button and a record falls into place. The 'iPod' starts playing Tainted Love by Soft Cell. The Doctor bops around appreciatively.**_

"Oh doctors, you seriously can't dance." Jack put in

"Still can't." mumbled Amy the doctors stared at her one eyebrow raised and 11 said

"Care to repeat that?" Amy shrank back

**STEWARD  
><strong>**Refreshments will now be served. Earth Death in 30 minutes. **

_**Rose has a lost, overwhelmed expression on her face. Everywhere she looks there are aliens, but no other humans. She rushes from the gallery. Concerned, the Doctor starts to follow her, but is stopped by Jabe. **_

**JABE  
><strong>**Doctor?  
><strong>_**(she snaps a photo of him when he pauses)  
><strong>_**Thank you. **

"Ooh she defiantly fancies you doctor." Crooned jack earning a few pointed glares

_**The Doctor proceeds on. Jabe walks in the opposite direction. The Adherents of the Repeated Meme are offering the Steward a silver egg. **_

**ADHERENT  
><strong>**A gift of peace in all good faith. **

**STEWARD  
><strong>**No, you're very kind, but I'm just the Steward. **

_**The Adherents of the Repeated Meme holds the egg out more persistently. **_

**ADHERENT  
><strong>**A gift of peace in all good faith. **

**STEWARD  
><strong>**Oh, yes. Thank you. Of course. **

"He's too insistent, he's got to be up to something." Amy insisted, Jack nodding along with her and Rose

_**He takes the egg. Meanwhile, Jabe is trying to get her computer to identify the Doctor's species. **_

**JABE  
><strong>**Identify species. Please identify species. **

"She's going to get a shock." River laughed

_**The computer makes a small whistling noise. **_

**JABE (CONT'D)  
><strong>**Now, stop it. Identify his race. Where's he from?  
><strong>_**(after a moment, stares at the computer in disbelief - hushed)  
><strong>_**It's impossible. **

"**Everything's impossible concerning the doctor." Jack said seriously**

_**In a nearby glass cabinet, a metal robotic spider climbs out of one of the metal eggs that the Adherents of the Repeated Meme had been handing out. **_

"Ha! Told ya!" Amy exclaimed

"No-one argued with you!" Jack started, whom got shushed by the doctors and suddenly shut up and started looking confused as to why (this trick was used by the Doctor in Cybermen and a baby), much to every-bodies amusement.

**INT. PLATFORM ONE ROOM, SHAFT**

_**Rose, in another part of the ship, looks out of a window at the raging sun. She jumps when another one of the staff comes into the room, this one female. Her name is Raffalo. **_

**ROSE  
><strong>**Sorry, am I allowed to be in here? **

_**The employee looks around uneasily. **_

**RAFFALO  
><strong>**You have to give us permission to talk. **

"What!" Rory said "Why?" nobody answered.

_**She looks at Rose expectantly. Rose looks unsure. **_

**ROSE  
><strong>**Uh... you... have permission...? **

**RAFFALO  
><strong>**Thank you! And, no. You're not in the way. Guests are allowed anywhere. **

**ROSE  
><strong>**'Kay. **

_**Raffalo goes to a panel in the wall and enters a code. Rose watches her. **_

**ROSE  
><strong>**What's your name?**

**RAFFALO  
><strong>**Raffalo.**

**ROSE  
><strong>**Raffalo? **

**RAFFALO  
><strong>**Yes, Miss. I won't be long, I've just got to carry out some maintenance.**

_**She kneels before an air vent. **_

**RAFFALO (CONT'D)  
><strong>**There's a tiny little glitch in the Face of Bo suite. There must be something blocking the system - he's not getting any hot water.**

**ROSE  
><strong>**So, you're a plumber? **

**RAFFALO  
><strong>**That's right, Miss. **

**ROSE  
><strong>**They still have plumbers? **

**RAFFALO  
><strong>**I hope so! Else I'm out of a job! **

"Oh I like her." River said, Jack was nodding eagerly clearly agreeing with her

_**Rose laughs. **_

**ROSE  
><strong>**Where are you from?**

**RAFFALO  
><strong>**Crespallion. **

**ROSE  
><strong>**That's a planet, is it?**

"No, Crespallion is part of the Jaggit Brocade, it is affiliated to the Scarlet Junction, Convex 56 I believe." Said the 10th doctor much to Rose's amusement "What?" He asked

"Wait and see." She answered, biting her lip to stop from laughing

**RAFFALO  
><strong>**No, Crespallion's part of the Jaggit Brocade, affiliated to the Scarlet Junction, Convex 56. **

Everyone laughed

**And where are you from, Miss?  
><strong>_**(seems to remember herself)  
><strong>_**If you don't mind me asking. **

**ROSE  
><strong>**No! Not at all. Erm... I dunno, a long way away... I just sort of, hitched a lift with this man.  
><strong>_**(only just realising the risk she's taken herself)  
><strong>_**I didn't even think about it... I don't even know who he is... he's a complete stranger... **

_**Raffalo looks slightly worried. Rose snaps herself out of it. **_

**ROSE (CONT'D)  
><strong>**Anyway, don't let me keep you. Good luck with it! **

_**She begins to walk away.**_

**RAFFALO  
><strong>**Thank you, Miss. And-  
><strong>_**(Rose turns)  
><strong>_**Thank you for the permission. Not many people are that considerate. **

**ROSE  
><strong>_**(smiles)  
><strong>_**'Kay. See you later. **

_**Roffalo nods and smiles. When Rose has gone, she takes the cover off the air vent. **_

**RAFFALO  
><strong>**Now then. **

_**She peers into the vent and then speaks into a small microphone attached to her collar. **_

**RAFFALO (CONT'D)  
><strong>**Control - I'm at Junction 19 and I think the problem's coming from in here. I'll go inside and have a look.  
><strong>_**(hears small tapping)  
><strong>_**What's that? Is there something in there? **

_**The metal spider we saw breaking out of the egg earlier appears at the end of the shaft. **_

"Oh no!" Amy said as Rose looked scared, she hadn't found out what had happened to Raffalo and she had just thought she'd left.

**RAFFALO (CONT'D)  
><strong>**Oh! Who are you, then? **

_**The spider scurries away as if frightened. **_

**RAFFALO (CONT'D)  
><strong>**Hold on! I... if you're an upgrade I just need to register you, that's all. Oh, come back! **

_**A red beam of light falling on Raffalo's face tells us the spider has come back. **_

**RAFFALO (CONT'D)  
><strong>**Ah, there you are. Now, I just need to register your ident. **

_**Another spider joins the first. **_

**RAFFALO (CONT'D)  
><strong>**Oh, there's two of you! Got yourself a little mate!  
><strong>_**(giggles)  
><strong>_**I think I'd better report this to control. How many of you are there?  
><strong>_**(a third spider appears, and then a fourth)  
><strong>_**What are you? Oh, no. No. Nooooo! **

_**She is dragged head first into the air vent. **_

**INT. STEWARD'S OFFICE**

_**The steward enters and puts his egg on a nearby table and sits down. He listens to Control speaking. **_

**STEWARD  
><strong>**What's that? Well, how should I know?  
><strong>_**(activates loudspeaker)  
><strong>_**Would the owner of the blue box in private gallery 15 please report to the steward's office immediately. Guests are reminded that use of **_**all**_** teleportation devices is strictly forbidden under Peace Treaty 5.4/cup/16. Thank you. **

_**While he is talking, a spider has broken out of his egg and run up the opposite wall. **_

**EXT. PLATFORM ONE**

_**We are shown another shot of the burning sun and the satellite over the Earth.**_

**COMPUTER VOICE  
><strong>**Earth Death in 25 minutes. Earth Death in 25 minutes. **

**INT. VIEWING GALLERY**

_**Rose sits on the steps, throwing the egg up in the air and catching it again when she hears this announcement. **_

**ROSE  
><strong>**Oh, thanks. **

_**She puts the egg down and turns her attention to the cutting of Jabe's grandfather. She picks it up. **_

**ROSE (CONT'D)  
><strong>**Hello! My name's Rose. That's a sort of plant. We might be related... **

"you do know Your talking to a plant don't you?" 10 asked

"You can talk Mr I-stroke-and-talk-to-my-TARDIS-when-I-think-no-one's-watching!" Rose retorted causing the Doctors to blush darkly and everyone to laugh

_**She suddenly realizes what she is doing and hurriedly puts the plant down. **_

**ROSE (CONT'D)  
><strong>**I'm talking to a twig. **

"That you are." Jack said having gained access to his voice again.

_**Behind her, the spider breaks out of the egg.**_

**INT. PLATFORM ONE, CORRIDOR**

**The TARDIS**_** is being dragged away by some of the staff. **_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Oi, now, careful with that. Park it properly. No scratches. **

"You wouldn't want her to get hurt now would you?" said Amy sarcastically

"Have you noticed that if he's lost a friend or the TARDIS and he finds them both he'd run straight to the TARDIS ignoring the friend?" Jack said nobody commented save the doctors who replied with an indignant huff and who crossed their arms with a sulky face.

"Not all of the time, and anyway I take a quick look in the first split second then, I run to the TARDIS" 11 mumbled

_**One of them walks up to the Doctor, squeaks at him, hands him a card and walks away again. The Doctor reads it - it says 'Have a nice day'. The Doctor looks at the retreating staff's back as if he or she is completely off his or her rocker, and walks off. A few of the metal spiders scurry up the wall behind him. A few more are running along the air vent. **_

**INT. VIEWING GALLERY**

_**The spider that came out of Rose's egg appears to be scanning her hand, but Rose is completely oblivious. It jumps and runs to the air vent when the Doctor's voice floats through the door.**_

"you must be blind!" Jack stated looking at Rose, who just blushed and shrugged

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Rose? Are you in there? **

_**The spider scrambles through the vent just in time, before the Doctor comes through the door. **_

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
><strong>**Aye aye!  
><strong>_**(sits on other side of stairs)  
><strong>_**What do you think, then? **

**ROSE  
><strong>**Great! Yeah... fine. Once you get past the slightly psychic paper... **

_**The Doctor laughs. There is a short pause.**_

**ROSE (CONT'D)  
><strong>**They're just, so alien.  
><strong>_**(Doctor looks at her questioningly)  
><strong>_**The aliens. Are so alien. You look at 'em... and they're alien. **

"well there not going to look human are they." 10 chuckled, everyone other than 11, just looked at him one eyebrow raised

"You know you look human don't you?" Jack mentioned slowly

The doctors looked scandalised and both shouted in a slightly squeaky voice "I do not!" they then coughed and 10 said "you humans are stupid apes! I would detest being human, imagine me with one heart," they shivered "that would be disturbing."

11 then said "I used the chameleon arch to turn me into human and I tell you I don't make a great human, it was horrible, and then my hand became human yet again didn't go so well, he committed genocide… but then again it was the Daleks so I have mixed feelings about that." The doctors looked horrified at being humans some could even say they looked like they were going to be sick, while Jack was nodding an amused smile on his face remembering the dancing Daleks. The TV continued as River petted 11's arm.

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Good thing I didn't take you to the Deep South. **

**ROSE  
><strong>_**(as if looking at him properly for the first time)  
><strong>_**Where are you from? **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**All over the place. **

**ROSE  
><strong>**They all speak English. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**No - you just **_**hear**_** English. It's a gift of the TARDIS. Telepathic field, gets inside your brain - translates. **

**ROSE  
><strong>**It's inside my brain? **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Well, in a good way.**

"Rose, it's not that bad no need to be so mad about it." Jack said agitated

**ROSE  
><strong>_**(colder, starting to sound angry)**_**  
><strong>**Your machine gets inside my head. It gets inside and it changes my mind, and you didn't even ask?**

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>_**(thrown)  
><strong>_**I didn't think about it like that. **

"probably because no-one else has ever complained about it." Jack went on, the Doctors nodded in agreement

**ROSE  
><strong>_**(angrily)  
><strong>_**No! You were too busy thinking up cheap shots about the Deep South! Who are you then, Doctor? What are you called? What sort of alien are you? **

"oooh, That's harsh!" Jack said sympathetically while Rose looked Guilty as hell knowing the doctors reaction.

_**The Doctor sits up and looks away from her. **_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**I'm just The Doctor. **

**ROSE  
><strong>**From what planet? **

"Rose, even if he told you what could you do with that information? Send them a letter?" Jack criticised, River agreeing but not saying anything as she was looking at the doctors who looked a little pale and were wearing identical miserable expressions 11 showing a little more gilt than 10 though.

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Well, it's not as if you'll know where it is! **

**ROSE  
><strong>**Where are you from? **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**What does it matter? **

**ROSE  
><strong>**Tell me who you are!**

"what are you expecting? A deep statement declaring his whole essence, stating every-thing he's said and done? Because let me tell you, he'll never do It." Jack proclaimed causing everyone to look at him funny.

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>_**(suddenly angry)  
><strong>_**This is who I am, right here, right now, alright? All that counts is here and now, and this is me! **

**ROSE  
><strong>**Yeah, and I'm here too because you brought me here, so just tell me! **

_**The Doctor gets up and walks down the steps away from her. **_

**COMPUTER VOICE  
><strong>**Earth Death in 20 minutes. Earth Death in 20 minutes. **

_**After a few moments, Rose gets up and follows the Doctor down the steps. **_

**ROSE  
><strong>**Alright... as my mate Shareen says... don't argue with the designated driver... **

_**The Doctor, with his back turned to her, smiles at that. Rose gets her mobile out of her pocket.**_

**ROSE (CONT'D)  
><strong>**Can't exactly call for a taxi... there's no signal. We're out of range. Just a bit! **

"Just a bit, yeah." 10 said making everyone laugh

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Tell you what... **

_**He takes the phone from her. **_

"Oooh, I love it when he does Jiggery pokery." River crooned, making the doctors smile at her proudly and Jack to laugh in agreement.

"I know," Amy laughed

"you should have seen my mom when she found out she kept pestering the doctor to do her phone too, now he won't go anywhere near her unless he has to." Rose laughed amused while the Doctors pouted and 11 said,

"You would too, if you had to listen to her all the way through you domestic little meetings with your mum, I never knew what she was going to do to get me to do that phone once she got me to," he paused "fix the kitchen tap, rewire your apartment, repaint the ceiling, dust the whole house, hoover, polish, cook a 5 course dinner which was absolutely lovely, I haven't done that for a while, you two even forced me to watch the full series of Eastenders good job I didn't have to watch the full 50yrs worth of it, you remember that, it was when I was in my 9th, and that's not the only thing I was forced by you Rose to watch, and as if that wasn't enough she once even made me go shopping with her, I had to steal" He cut of, looked at Rose and continued as if nothing had occurred and said, "buy at least 4 kilos of tins and vinegar based products, she never has truly gotten other the Slitheen has she." 10 who was staring at him wide eyed said,

"I've got a lot to look forward to." He mumbled under his breath as 11 looked at him sympathetically and River said,

"I should get you to do my shopping too; you know two, doctor, are a brilliant thief even if you pretend not to be."

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**With a little bit of jiggery pokery... **

_**He takes the back off the phone. **_

**ROSE  
><strong>**Is that a technical term, 'jiggery pokery'? **

"Yeah," Amy laughed "defiantly"

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery, what about you? **

**ROSE  
><strong>**Nah, failed hullabaloo. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Oooh.  
><strong>_**(fits in a new battery, hands phone back to Rose)  
><strong>_**There you go.**

_**Rose takes it and looks at him uncertainly. He nods. Rose gets her mum's number onto the screen and puts the phone to her ear. It rings.**_

**INT. TYLERS' KITCHEN**

_**We find ourselves in the Jackie's kitchen, 2005. **_

**JACKIE  
><strong>**Hello? **

**ROSE  
><strong>**Mum? **

_**Jackie, at home, is putting some washing into the machine. **_

**JACKIE  
><strong>**Oh, what is it? What's wrong? What have I done now? Oh, this red top's falling to bits! You should get your money back. Go on! There must be something, you never phone in the middle of the day! **

**INT. VIEWING GALLERY**

_**Rose laughs. **_

**INT. TYLERS' KITCHEN**

**JACKIE  
><strong>**What's so funny? **

**INT. VIEWING GALLERY**

**ROSE  
><strong>**Nothing! You all right, though? **

**INT. TYLERS' KITCHEN**

**JACKIE  
><strong>**Yeah! Why wouldn't I be? **

**INT. VIEWING GALLERY**

**ROSE  
><strong>**What day is it? **

**INT. TYLERS' KITCHEN**

**JACKIE  
><strong>**Wednesday. All day. You got a hangover? Oh, I tell you what, put a quid in that lottery syndicate, I'll pay you back later. **

**INT. VIEWING GALLERY**

**ROSE  
><strong>**Yeah, um, I was just calling 'cause I might be late home. **

**INT. TYLERS' KITCHEN**

**JACKIE  
><strong>**Is there something wrong? **

**INT. VIEWING GALLERY**

**ROSE  
><strong>**No! I'm fine! Top of the world! **

_**The Doctor laughs. **_

As does everyone else.

**INT. TYLERS' KITCHEN**

_**Jackie puts the phone down. **_

**INT. TYLERS' KITCHEN**

_**Rose lowers the mobile, stunned. **_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Think that's amazing, you want to see the bill. **

**ROSE  
><strong>**That was 5 billion years ago. So... she's dead now. Five billion years later, my mum's dead.**

"Bundle of laughs, you are." Jack said with a laughed, meaning Rose was laughing and the Doctors were looking uncomfortable at Jacks statement, "What?"

"You'll see" Rose laughed out

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Bundle of laughs, you are. **

"Oh," Jack said as everyone laughed

_**The ship shudders. **_

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
><strong>_**(rather pleased and curious)  
><strong>_**That's not supposed to happen... **

"oh no! duck and cover the Doctor's curious" Jack screamed running for the far end of the room as everyone burst out laughing

**INT. STEWARD'S OFFICE**

**STEWARD  
><strong>_**(to control)**_**  
><strong>**Well, what was it? I'm just getting green lights at this end.  
><strong>_**(activates loudspeaker)  
><strong>_**Honoured guests may be reassured that gravity pockets may cause slight turbulence, thanking you.**

_**As soon as it is said**_

_**A spider scurries down the wall behind him. **_

"Told you something was up." Amy said

Jacks reply to this was "we found out this earlier, weren't you paying attention." Then a cheeky smile "I wonder what you were thinking about." Causing Amy to blush

_**switched off again, he speaks angrily to control again. **_

**STEWARD (CONT'D)  
><strong>**The whole place shook! I felt it! I've hosted all sorts of events on platforms 1, 3, 6 and 15 and I've never felt the slightest tremor. I warn you, if this lot decide to sue... I'm going to scan the infrastructure.  
><strong>_**(presses a few buttons)  
><strong>_**What's that?**

**STEWARD (CONT'D)  
><strong>**Control, I don't want to worry you, but I'm picking up readings...  
>(<strong>_**computer beeps)**_**  
><strong>**I have no idea! Well, they're small, and the scan says they're metal...  
><strong>_**(computer beeps - frustrated)  
><strong>_**I don't know what they look like! **

_**Suddenly, he spots the spider, which is now pottering around on his desk next to his mug.**_

**STEWARD (CONT'D)  
><strong>**Although, I imagine they might look rather like that... you're not on the guest list... how did you get on board...? **

_**The spider looks at him almost mockingly and presses a yellow button on the control panel. The computerized woman's voice booms out again. **_

**COMPUTER VOICE  
><strong>**Sunfilter deactivated.**

**STEWARD  
><strong>**No. No! **

**COMPUTER VOICE  
><strong>**Sunfilter descending. **

_**The sunfilter does indeed, descend.**_

"No!" Amy Shouted

**STEWARD  
><strong>_**(frantic)  
><strong>_**No! Sunfilter, up! No, no, no! **

_**He fumbles frantically with the buttons on the control panels, but too late. **_

**STEWARD (CONT'D)  
><strong>**Sunfilter up! Sunfilter up! **

_**Blinding light engulfs the steward. **_

**COMPUTER VOICE  
><strong>**Sunfilter descending. **

_**The Steward screams. Outside the room, the spider escapes through an air vent.**_

Everyone became silent at this

**INT. THE MANCHESTER SUITE**

_**The guests are completely oblivious to the commotion, chatting to each other. The Moxx of Balhoon is talking to the Face of Bo. **_

"There's our Buddy, eh Jack." Laughed 11 causing Jack to Scowl

**MOXX OF BALHOON  
><strong>**...this is the Bad Wolf scenario... **

"I hate these prophesies" 10 said "what happened to the handy man of the Universe, Dropping by on a whim?"

"I Know since we wore leather, we've had Bad wolf, TORCHWOOD, Vote Saxon, You Are Not Alone, Bad Wolf again, The Bees are disappearing, there's something on your back, 'we will see the soul of the Doctor' said crazy Caan, your song is ending, He will knock 4 times, the End of Time, The Pandorica shall open, Silence will Fall, Utah 5:02 Astronaut in a lake and now I've got to deal with Doctor who? Give me a break will you!" 11 said finishing off with a cry.

"Wow, well at-least were not getting any more nicknames from them like 'The Oncoming Storm'" 10 said

"I suppose we should add River to that list as-well, we spent ages wondering who she was and she was sort of a self-full-filling prophesie."11 said causing River to blush and Amy to stare blankly at the doctors and say,

"That's a lot of prophesies."

_**The Doctor and Rose enter.**_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that. **

_**He is fiddling with a control panel next to the door. Jabe approaches them.**_

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
><strong>**What do you think, Jabe? Listened to the engines - they pitched up about 30 hertz, is that dodgy or what? **

**JABE  
><strong>**It's the sound of metal, it doesn't make any sense to me. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Where's the engine room? **

**JABE  
><strong>**I don't know... but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest's suite, I could show you.**

"She so wants to marry you Doctor" Jack said "That and get you in her Room." He finishes laughing at the doctors face along with River

**And...  
><strong>_**(gestures Rose)  
><strong>_**...your wife. **

"Oh no" the doctors groaned knowing what was coming

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**She's not my wife. **

**JABE  
><strong>**Partner? **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**No. **

**JABE  
><strong>**Concubine? **

"Oooh Doctor!" Amy Teased, meanwhile the Doctors had their heads in their hands and looking at their necks you could tell they were blushing scarlet

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Nope. **

_**Jabe looks at Rose.**_

**JABE  
><strong>**Prostitute... **

"Doctor I didn't know you were like that" Jack Teased "though I'd be happy to help if you were, River might too."

The Doctors 10 and 11's muffled reply, as he was still hiding his face, was a groaned and drawn out "Shut up!" causing everyone to laugh.

**ROSE  
><strong>_**(insulted)  
><strong>_**Whatever I am, it must be invisible, do you mind? Tell you what, you two go and pollinate, I'm going to catch up with family. Quick word with Michael Jackson. **

Every-one chuckled at that and River said "Nice One"

_**She makes her way over to Cassandra.**_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Don't start a fight. **

"Cheeky," River commented looking at 11

_**(proffers arm to Jabe)  
><strong>_**I'm all yours.**

"Wonder what you two got up to." Jack inputted slyly then going on to say "When will you be all mine?"

**ROSE  
><strong>_**(watching them leave)**_**  
><strong>**And I want you home by midnight! **

_**The Doctor grins back at her.**_

**COMPUTER VOICE  
><strong>**Earth Death in 15 minutes. Earth Death in 15 minutes.**

"Does it have to say that?" Rory Asked

**INT. MAINTENANCE CORRIDOR**

_**Before the Doctor and Jabe enter, several spiders scurry out of view. **_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Who's in charge of Platform One? Is there a captain or what?**

**JABE  
><strong>**There's just the steward and the staff. All the rest is controlled by the metal man. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**You mean the computer? But who controls that? **

**JABE  
><strong>**The Corporation. They move Platform One from one artistic event to another. **

_**The Doctor is silent for a moment. **_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**But there's no one from the corporation on board. **

**JABE  
><strong>**They're not needed. This facility is purely automatic. It's the height of the alpha class. Nothing can go wrong. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Unsinkable?**

"You had to say that didn't you? How many times did that regeneration refer to that?" Rose asked

10 laughed and said "Quite a few times, Sorry"

"And how many times did you say Sorry?" 11 commented, "a whole load of times with a wheel barrow full of times on top." Everyone laughed and River leaned into 11.

**JABE  
><strong>**If you like. The nautical metaphor is appropriate. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**You're telling me. I was on board another ship once. They said that was unsinkable... I ended up clinging to an iceberg, it wasn't half cold. **

"Figures you would be there." River laughed taking 11's hand

_**(stops a moment)  
><strong>_**So, what you're saying is, if we get in trouble there's no one to help us out?**

**JABE  
><strong>**I'm afraid not. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>_**(grinning)  
><strong>_**Fantastic. **

"How is that fantastic." Gwen asked

Jack replied with a shrug and said "It's just him, he thinks like that, I suppose it means he loves a challenge and this would be a good one for him to solve or he just has a dysfunctional or unhinged mind."

"Hey!" The said alien protested, earning a few good laughs

_**He starts walking again. **_

**JABE  
><strong>**I don't understand. In what way is THAT fantastic? **

_**Behind them, a spider creeps out of its hiding place. **_

**INT. THE MANCHESTER SUITE**

_**Rose is talking to Cassandra. They are looking out of a window at the sun and down at the Earth.**_

**CASSANDRA  
><strong>**Soon, the sun will blossom into a red giant, and my home will die. That's where I used to live, when I was a little boy.**

Everyone was silent at this other than the Doctors who were chortling in their seats and Jack who shrugged and said "Who knew?"

**Down there. Mummy and Daddy had a little house built into the side of the Los Angeles Crevice.  
><strong>_**(sighs)  
><strong>_**I had such fun. **

**ROSE  
><strong>**What happened to everyone else? The Human Race - where did it go? **

**CASSANDRA  
><strong>**They say Mankind has touched every star in the sky. **

The Doctors, Jack and Rose laughed at this and 10 said "So many aliens so little time." Causing River to smirk and kiss 11 on the cheek who vaguely blushed

**ROSE  
><strong>**So, you're NOT the last human. **

**CASSANDRA  
><strong>**I am the last PURE human. The others... mingled. **

There were some snickers from The 2 from 50C people and the Doctors who all received funny looks

_**(disgusted)  
><strong>_**Oh, they call themselves 'New Humans' and 'Proto-humans' and 'Digi-humans' even 'Human-ish' but you know what I call them?  
><strong>_**(lowers her voice to a whisper)  
><strong>_**Mongrels. **

"HEY!" this came from River and Jack as the two Doctors were rolling about in their chairs until they were slapped across the head by said protesters

**ROSE  
><strong>**Right. And you stayed behind. **

**CASSANDRA  
><strong>**I kept myself pure.**

**ROSE  
><strong>**How many operations have you had? **

**CASSANDRA  
><strong>**708. Next week, it's 709, I'm having my blood bleached. Is that why you wanted a word? You could be flatter, Rose. You've got a little bit of a chin poking out. **

**ROSE  
><strong>**I'd rather die. **

**CASSANDRA  
><strong>**Honestly, it doesn't hurt- **

**ROSE  
><strong>**No, I mean it. I'd rather die. It's better to die than live like you - a bitchy trampoline. **

**CASSANDRA  
><strong>**Oh well. What do you know. **

**ROSE  
><strong>**I was born on that planet. And so was my mum, and so was my dad and that makes me officially the last human being in this room, 'cause you're not human. You've had it all nipped and tucked and flattened till there's nothing left. Anything human got chucked in the bin. You're just skin, Cassandra. Lipstick and skin. Nice talking. **

_**She walks off. The Adherents of the Repeated Meme watch her leave through the sliding doors.**_

**INT. MAINTENANCE CORRIDOR**

_**The Doctor and Jabe are still making their way down the corridor, the low ceiling forcing them to stoop slightly.**_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**So, tell me, Jabe. What's a tree like you doing in a place like this? **

**JABE  
><strong>**Respect for the Earth. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Oh, come on. Everyone on this platform's worth zillions.**

**JABE  
><strong>**Well... perhaps it's a case of having to be seen at the right occasions. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**In case your share prices drop? I know you lot. You've got massive forests everywhere, roots everywhere, and there's always money in land.**

**JABE  
><strong>**All the same. You respect the Earth as family. So many species evolved from that planet. Mankind is only one. I'm another. My ancestors were transplanted from the planet down below. And I'm a direct descendant of the tropical rainforest. **

_**The Doctor looks impressed. He then points to a control panel. **_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Excuse me. **

_**He gets out his sonic screwdriver and starts poking the screen with it.**_

**JABE  
><strong>**And what about your ancestry, Doctor? Perhaps you could tell a story or two... perhaps a man only enjoys trouble when there's nothing else left... **

"I Suppose…" Jack said Slowly as the Doctors shrank in their seats a flicker of emotion on their faces

_**(no answer)  
><strong>_**I scanned you earlier. The metal machine had trouble identifying your species - refused to admit your existence. **

_**The Doctor pretends to be concentrating on the scan, but a flicker of emotion passes across his face.**_

**JABE (CONT'D)  
><strong>**And even when it named you, I wouldn't believe it. But it was right. **

_**The Doctor stops scanning. Deep sadness is reflected in his eyes. Jabe's tone is hushed, awed.**_

**JABE (CONT'D)  
><strong>**I know where you're from. Forgive me for intruding, but it's remarkable that you even exist. I just want to say... how sorry I am. **

"He doesn't want Pity that just makes him sad for quite a while" Jack sadly pointed out, nobody bothered to tell him he was talking to someone who couldn't hear him

_**Jabe puts a comforting hand on his arm. The Doctor's eyes are filled with tears. He places his hand over hers, and a tear falls down his cheek. He quickly finishes the scan and he and Jabe go through a door. **_

"Awww!" Amy Teased earning several glares from the people who cared most and understood the doctor most (Jack and River)

**INT. VENTILATION CHAMBER**

**The Doctor and Jabe find themselves in the ventillation chamber. There are huge fans circulating in there. The Doctor looks down at Jabe. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Is it me, or is it a bit nippy? **

"Defiantly, maybe you should share your body heat with her Doctor," Jack suggested causing everyone to either snort or smirk other than the Doctors who glared at him

**INT. PLATFORM ONE, CORRIDOR**

_**Rose walks alone down a corridor. The Adherents of the Repeated Meme are coming from the other end. She smiles at them, but the front one strikes her to the ground where she lies unconscious as they drag her from view. **_

"That looked like it hurt" Rory said softly looking at Rose who rubbed her head as if remembering the experience

**INT. VENTILATION CHAMBER**

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Fair do's, though, that's a great bit of air conditioning. Sort of, nice and old fashioned. Bet they call it 'retro'.  
><strong>_**(scans another control panel with his sonic screwdriver)  
><strong>_**Gotcha. **

_**The panel falls off and a spider scuttles out and scurries across the floor and up the wall. The Doctor and Jabe watch it. **_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**What the hell's that?**

**JABE  
><strong>**Is it part of the 'retro'? **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**I don't think so. Hold on. **

_**He points the screwdriver at the spider. However, Jabe fires something up at the spider, disabling it. It comes falling into the Doctor's hand. **_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Hey! Nice liana!**

"Oooh Doctor." Jack crooned simultaneously with Amy then Burst out laughing

**JABE  
><strong>**Thank you! We're not supposed to show them in public. **

"Oh this just gets better and better!" Jack shouted "I didn't know you had it in you."

"I did." River said smugly as the Doctors blushed darkly

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Don't worry, I won't tell anybody.  
><strong>_**(turns his attention to the spider)  
><strong>_**Now then. Who's been bringing the pets on board? **

Jack chuckled

**JABE  
><strong>**What does it do? **

Yet again Jack was the only one hearing humour

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Sabotage.**

**COMPUTER VOICE  
><strong>**Earth Death in 10 minutes. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**And the temperature's about to rocket. Come on. **

_**They hurry from the chamber. **_

**INT. THE MANCHESTER SUITE**

_**The aliens mill about. **_

**CASSANDRA  
><strong>**The planet's end. Come gather! Come gather! Bid farewell to the cradle of civilization. Let us mourn her with a traditional ballad. **

_**Britney Spears' Toxic suddenly blasts out of the enormous 'iPod'. **_

**INT. CORRIDOR OUTSIDE STEWARD'S OFFICE**

_**The Doctor and Jabe hurry along - the corridor is filled with smoke and the staff are coughing squeaky little coughs. **_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Come on! Get back! **

_**He moves his sonic screwdriver over another control panel. **_

**COMPUTER VOICE  
><strong>**Sunfilter rising. Sunfilter rising.**

**JABE  
><strong>_**(concerned)**_**  
>Was the Steward in there? <strong>

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**You can smell him. **

"that's nice" Amy said disgusted

**Hold on - there's another sun filter program to descend. **

**INT. VIEWING GALLERY**

_**'Toxic' plays loudly as Rose wakes up, rubbing her head. **_

**COMPUTER VOICE  
><strong>**Sunfilter descending. Sunfilter descending. **

"What! NO!" everyone but the Doctors and Rose shouted

_**Rose sits up in alarm as the Sunfilter descends. She runs to the door and knocks on it frantically. **_

**ROSE  
><strong>**Let me out! **

**COMPUTER VOICE  
><strong>**Sunfilter descending. **

"Come on, come on, get out." Jack moaned

**INT. CORRIDOR OUTSIDE VIEWING GALLERY**

_**The Doctor runs along the corridor. **_

**ROSE  
><strong>**Let me out! Let me out! **

_**The Doctor arrives outside the door to attempt to make the Sunfilter rise again. **_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Anyone in there?**

**ROSE  
><strong>_**(frantically)  
><strong>_**Let me out! **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Oh, well, it would be you. **

"Always is," 10 commented earning a snort of 11 and a few glares

**INT. VIEWING GALLERY**

**ROSE  
><strong>**Open the door! **

**INT. CORRIDOR OUTSIDE VIEWING GALLERY**

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Hold on! Give us two ticks! **

"She doesn't really have that much choice about that Doctor." Jack said breaking the silence

**INT. VIEWING GALLERY**

_**The whole room is smoking. **_

**COMPUTER VOICE  
><strong>**Sunfilter descending. Sunfilter descending. **

**INT. CORRIDOR OUTSIDE VIEWING GALLERY**

_**The display on the control panel says 'Sunfilter Rising'. The Doctor looks up expectantly. **_

**COMPUTER VOICE  
><strong>**Sunfilter rising. Sunfilter rising. **

"Thank goodness." Amy breathed out leaning into Rory

_**The Doctor looks pleased with himself. **_

**INT. VIEWING GALLERY**

_**Rose sighs with relief. **_

**COMPUTER VOICE  
><strong>**Sunfilter rising... Sunfilter descending. **

"WHAT!" Jack roared

**INT. CORRIDOR OUTSIDE VIEWING GALLERY**

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**This is just what we need. The computer's getting clever. **

**INT. VIEWING GALLERY**

**ROSE  
><strong>**Will you stop mucking about! **

"Why would he be mucking about in a situation like that?" River asked "He doesn't muck about when there people's lives are at stake, well unless it's his own live then he does. But unlike some people think he can be serious when he wants to."

**INT. CORRIDOR OUTSIDE VIEWING GALLERY**

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**I'm not mucking about, it's fighting back! **

**INT. VIEWING GALLERY**

**ROSE  
><strong>**Open the door! **

**INT. CORRIDOR OUTSIDE VIEWING GALLERY**

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Hang on! **

**INT. VIEWING GALLERY**

_**Rose runs down the stairs and flattens herself to the floor. **_

**ROSE  
><strong>**The locks melted! **

**COMPUTER VOICE  
><strong>**Sunfilter descending. Sunfilter descending. **

**INT. CORRIDOR OUTSIDE VIEWING GALLERY**

_**The Doctor jabs his sonic screwdriver right inside the wires. **_

**COMPUTER VOICE  
><strong>**Sunfilter rising. Sunfilter rising. **

"You're good at that sweetie too bad the computer keeps getting clever" River complemented

**INT. VIEWING GALLERY**

_**Panting, Rose runs back to the door. The Doctor cannot open it. **_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**The whole thing's jammed. I can't open the doors. Stay there! Don't move!**

**ROSE  
><strong>_**(terrified sort of sarcasm)**_**  
><strong>**Where're am I gonna go? Ipswich? **

"Yeah sure if you had a vortex manipulator, you don't have one. What about teleportation nah you won't have one of those either, maybe you could, ah no wouldn't work. What about, nope again, I guess you're stuck then" Jack reasoned making everyone stare at him wierdly

**COMPUTER VOICE  
><strong>**Earth Death in 5 minutes. **

**INT. THE MANCHESTER SUITE**

**JABE  
><strong>_**(looking at her computer)**_**  
><strong>**The metal machine confirms. The spider devices have infiltrated the whole of platform one.**

**CASSANDRA  
><strong>**How's that possible? Our private rooms are protected by a code wall. Moisturize me, moisturize me. **

"Moisturize me, no really has anyone got any moisturizer my hands are a little dry." Jack asked seriously and receiving many stares

_**The Doctor takes the destabilized spider out of Jabe's hand. **_

**MOXX OF BALHOON  
><strong>**Summon the Steward! **

**JABE  
><strong>**I'm afraid the Steward is dead. **

_**There is a general gasp of shock. **_

**MOXX OF BALHOON  
><strong>**Who killed him? **

**CASSANDRA  
><strong>**This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Bo! He invited us!  
><strong>_**(Face of Bo shakes his head)  
><strong>_**Talk to the face! Talk to the face! **

"HEY! The face of Bo wouldn't do that and any way its 'Talk to the hand' if your gonna insult someone insult them properly" exclaimed (take a wild guess now) Jack

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Easy way of finding out. Someone bought a little pet on board.  
><strong>_**(shows them the spider)  
><strong>_**Let's send him back to Master. **

_**He places the spider down on the floor. The spider scuttles along to Cassandra and looks up at her. Cassandra looks shifty for a moment, but the spider moves on to the feet of the Adherents of the Repeated Meme. **_

**CASSANDRA  
><strong>**The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. J'accuse! **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**That's all very well, and really kind of obvious, but if you stop and think about it... **

_**The Adherents of the Repeated Meme tries to strike him, but he catches its arm and rips it off. **_

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
><strong>**A Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are. An idea. **

_**He rips a wire out of the arm and all of the Adherents of the Repeated Meme crumple into a bundle of black cloaks. Everyone gasps. Cassandra rolls her eyes.**_

"The Doctor's on a roll!" shouted Amy joyfully as jack shouted,

"Yeah!"

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
><strong>**Remote controlled Droids. Nice little cover for the **_**real**_** troublemaker. Go on, Jimbo!  
><strong>_**(nudges spider with his foot)  
><strong>_**Go home! **

_**The spider ambles back over to Cassandra. **_

**CASSANDRA  
><strong>**I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed.**

"we only never got kissed because we thought differently and everyone was scared of us and treat us horribly, why else do you think we ran away? We used to hate the Time lords and we had good reason too, ill not go into that but now…" 10 cut of as 11 stopped his nodding and stared into space guilt etched into his features. "but that doesn't matter anymore"

_**The Doctor raises his eyebrows. **_

**CASSANDRA (CONT'D)  
><strong>**At arms! **

_**The two bodyguards with canisters on either side of her raise their canisters. **_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>_**(mockingly)**_**  
><strong>**What are you going to do, moisturize me?**

"Ha, har. Good one!" Jack laughed

**CASSANDRA  
><strong>**With acid. Oh, too late anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free, past every code wall. I'm not just as pretty face. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it? How stupid's that?**

"I know right!" Jack exclaimed

"She'll teleport of the ship or something" River reasoned

**CASSANDRA  
><strong>**I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Five billion years and it still comes down to money.**

"Always does" Rory sighed

**CASSANDRA  
><strong>**Do you think it's cheap, looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune. I am The Last Human, Doctor. Me. Not that freaky little kid of yours.**

"That rich, coming from you!" Rose exclaimed "you're a piece of skin on a frame, in fact you're a drum!" She finished grumbling under her breath what was probably not to complimentary towards drums as everyone chortled under their breaths, the Doctors were shaking in their chairs trying to hold back laughs.

**MOXX OF BALHOON  
><strong>**Arrest her! **

**CASSANDRA  
><strong>**Oh, shut it, pixie. I've still got my final option. **

**COMPUTER VOICE  
><strong>**Earth Death in 3 minutes. **

**CASSANDRA  
><strong>**And here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? "Burn, baby, burn."**

"Disco inferno" Jack finished and everyone stared at him one eyebrow raised "What?"

"That's what you think of in a situation like this?" Amy asked

Jack shrugged and said "well it's unlikely they will die I mean this is the Doctor we are watching, and the TARDIS said this had been recorded so it's all happened from at least one of the Doctors points of views"

**JABE  
><strong>**Then you'll burn with us. **

**CASSANDRA  
><strong>**Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but... I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders - activate. **

_**There are a series of explosions around the ship.**_

**CASSANDRA  
><strong>**Force fields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband.  
><strong>_**(giggles)  
><strong>_**Oh, shame on me. Buh-bye, darlings! Buh-bye, my darlings... **

_**She and her bodyguards teleport out. **_

**COMPUTER VOICE  
><strong>**Heat levels rising. **

**MOXX OF BALHOON  
><strong>**Reset the computer! **

**JABE  
><strong>**Only the Steward would know how. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**No. We can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch. Jabe, come on. **

_**They leave the room. He calls back the crowd over his shoulder.**_

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
><strong>**You lot - just chill! **

"Just chill?" Amy asked eyebrow raised looking at the Doctors "That's what you came up with?" They replied by shrugging

**EXT. PLATFORM ONE**

**COMPUTER VOICE  
><strong>**Earth Death in 2 minutes. Earth Death in 2 minutes. **

**INT. MAINTENANCE CORRIDOR**

_**Jabe and the Doctor are running back through the maintenance corridor.**_

**COMPUTER VOICE  
><strong>**Heat levels - critical. Heat levels - critical. **

**INT. VENTILATION CHAMBER. **

_**The Doctor and Jabe reach the ventilation chamber. **_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Oh. And guess where the switch is. **

_**The switch is located at the other side of the enormous fans.**_

"How are you going to get to that?" Jack whined "You'll have to charge through I might survive it, well id actually die be turned into minced Jack and then survive but that's not the point, you had very little chance of getting through, how'd you do it."

**COMPUTER VOICE  
><strong>**Heat levels - rising. Heat levels - rising. **

_**The Doctor pulls a lever down and the fans slow down. **_

**COMPUTER VOICE (CONT'D)  
><strong>**External temperature - 5 thousand degrees. **

_**As soon as the Doctor lets go of the lever, the fans start to speed up again. As the Doctor looks hopelessly at the fans, Jabe pulls the lever down again and holds it there.**_

"Oh no" almost everyone groaned suspecting that something bad was going to happen

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**You can't. The heat's going to vent through this place. **

**JABE  
><strong>**I know. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Jabe, you're made of wood.**

"Something's going to happen" Amy stated worried

**JABE  
><strong>**Then stop wasting time. Time Lord. **

_**He grins at her and runs back to the fans. **_

"does every body you have support dopey grins? Sweetie" River laughed as the Doctors frowned

**COMPUTER VOICE  
><strong>**Heat levels - rising. Heat levels - rising. **

**INT. THE MANCHESTER SUITE**

_**The glass begins to crack. **_

**COMPUTER VOICE  
><strong>**Heat levels - hazardous. **

**MOXX OF BALHOON  
><strong>**We're going to die! **

**INT. VENTILATION CHAMBER**

**COMPUTER VOICE  
><strong>**Heat levels - hazardous. **

_**The Doctor dodges the first fan and runs underneath it. He looks anxiously up at the next one. **_

"Careful," River frowned worried causing the Doctors laugh and say In unison,

"River, River, River when am I ever careful, careful is boring" gaining a slap on the arm

**INT. VIEWING GALLERY**

_**The glass begins to crack. Rose cowers against the wall. **_

**COMPUTER VOICE  
><strong>**Shields malfunctioning. Shields malfunctioning. **

_**Rays of sun blast in through the cracks, burning holes in the parts of the metal wall they hit. Rose screams. **_

**INT. VENTILATION CHAMBER**

_**The Doctor is still standing before the second fan. He looks back at Jabe who is sweating and breathing heavily. **_

**COMPUTER VOICE  
><strong>**Heat levels - critical. Heat levels - critical. **

_**The Doctor dodges under the second fan. **_

**INT. THE MANCHESTER SUITE**

_**The glass cracks further, engulfing the Moxx of Balhoon in light. He cries out. **_

**INT. VIEWING GALLERY**

_**The sunrays hit the wall either side of Rose. **_

**COMPUTER VOICE  
><strong>**Heat levels - rising. Heat levels - rising. **

**INT. VENTILATION CHAMBER**

_**As the Doctor stands before the third fan. Jabe starts shaking violently. Suddenly, she gasps as one of her hands catches fire. She screams. The Doctor looks back, shocked. Now there is no one to hold the lever down, the fans circulate so fast that they can hardly be seen, in order to cool the ship down. It is impossible for the Doctor to get through.**_

"Oh God," Rose whimpered saying what everyone was thinking

**INT. VIEWING GALLERY**

_**The walls around Rose are rapidly burning. **_

"could you not go closer to the window and stand at the side because that way the rays wouldn't hit you until the whole room was engulfed." River asked Rose who shrugged

**INT. VENTILATION CHAMBER**

**COMPUTER VOICE  
><strong>**Planet explodes in 10... 9... **

_**The Doctor closes his eyes. All grows quiet. **_

**COMPUTER VOICE (CONT'D)  
><strong>**8... 7... 6... 5... 4... **

_**The Doctor, still with his eyes closed, steps calmly though the fan.**_

"Aww I was looking forward to doctor chow" joked Jack breaking the tension and instantly being shot by a glaring River. When Jack woke River was being scolded by the Doctors who were shaking their heads.

_**When at the other side, he opens his eyes and dashes to the switch, pulling it down.**_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Raise shields! **

**INT. VIEWING GALLERY**

_**Rose has her eyes closed and is shaking. **_

**COMPUTER VOICE  
><strong>**...1 **

**EXT. PLATFORM ONE**

_**The force fields around the ships are reset just as the planet is engulfed in fire. It explodes, leaving the ship completely unharmed. **_

**INT. VIEWING GALLERY**

**COMPUTER VOICE  
><strong>**Exoglass repair. Exoglass repair. **

_**The glass is automatically repaired. Rose opens her eyes, panting heavily. **_

**INT. VENTILATION CHAMBER**

_**The Doctor walks back through the fans. He pauses for a moment to look sadly at the charred and smoking remains of Jabe. **_

**INT. THE MANCHESTER SUITE**

_**Rose walks back into the observation gallery, where all the aliens are sitting around, wounded or dead. The Doctor walks briskly in a few moments later. He glances at Rose but does not pause to talk to her. Instead he goes straight to Jabe's companions, mutters a few words to them and then places his hands on their shoulders, leaving them to grieve. He then walks back near Rose.**_

The Doctors faces darkened

**ROSE  
><strong>**You all right? **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Yeah, I'm fine. I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them. Idea number one - teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two - this feed must be hidden nearby.**

"go get her Doctor!" Jack shouted, angry about what had happened.

_**He strides over to the ostrich egg, breaks it open and the teleportation feed falls out. He picks it up.**_

"Funny if it wasn't there" Amy laughed

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
><strong>**Idea number three - if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed.**

"it was too easy actually, I don't think she thought anyone would find it, all it could take is a clumsy person to fall over their own feet and knock it over or a genius like me to find it." 10 said

_**He twists the feed. Cassandra appears before them, apparently in the middle of gloating. **_

**CASSANDRA  
><strong>**Ah, you should have seen their little alien faces.  
><strong>_**(notices her new surroundings)  
><strong>_**Oh.**

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**The Last Human. **

**CASSANDRA  
><strong>_**(flustered)**_**  
><strong>**So. You passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join the er... the human club. **

"Who would want to join the Human club" 11 scoffed then remembering his company said "not that humans aren't great, I mean just because they're pink little things doesn't mean I don't like them, I mean" he was saved by 10 who said "think of it this way ultimately humans are one of my favourites." Everyone just decided to forget about it.

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them. **

**CASSANDRA  
><strong>**That depends on your definition of 'people'. And that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court then, Doctor! And watch me smile, and cry, and flutter... **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**And creak?**

"what?" Rory asked

**CASSANDRA  
><strong>**And what? **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Creak! You're creaking. **

_**Cassandra's skin is tightening. Her eyes are becoming bloodshot and she is getting whiter and whiter. **_

**CASSANDRA  
><strong>_**(panicking)**_**  
><strong>**What? Ah! Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens! Moisturize me! Moisturize me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot! **

_**She's covered in red blotches. **_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**You raised the temperature.**

**CASSANDRA  
><strong>_**(terrified, pathetic)**_**  
><strong>**Have pity! Moisturize me! Oh, Doctor!**

"How come you aren't helping her Doctor?" Amy asked with wide eyes as the Doctors looked guiltier by the second

**ROSE  
><strong>_**(shaken)**_**  
><strong>**Help her. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Everything has its time and everything dies. **

"That's true" River said causing 11 to look even more guilty over her death, absently he wondered if that would be shown, he'd have to find out the long way he supposed

**CASSANDRA  
><strong>_**(shrivelling up)**_**  
><strong>**I'm... too... **_**young!**_

_**She explodes. The Doctor looks completely cold and not remotely fazed. He leaves the room.**_

"Wow you really are different" Amy said

**EXT. PLATFORM ONE**

**COMPUTER VOICE  
><strong>**Shuttles 4 and 6 departing. This unit now closing down for maintenance. **

**INT. MANCHESTER SUITE**

_**The Manchester Sute is now completely empty apart from Rose, who is standing at the window watching the Earth burn with a very vulnerable and sad look on her face, oblivious to the Doctor watching her from the doorway. Rocks fly past the window. She turns around when she hears the Doctor's footsteps as he comes to stand beside her. **_

**ROSE  
><strong>_**(tearfully)**__**  
><strong>_**The end of the Earth. It's gone. And we were too busy saving ourselves, no one saw it go.  
><strong>_**(the Doctor looks down at her)  
><strong>_**All those years... all that history and no one was even looking. It's just...**

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>_**(holds his hand out to her)**_**  
><strong>**Come with me. **

_**Rose takes his hand and they walk away together. **_

**EXT. PICCADILLY CIRCUS**

_**Back in 2005, Rose steps out of the TARDIS. She looks around at the crowds, seeing them in a new light. The Doctor stands beside her. **_

**BIG ISSUE SELLER  
><strong>**Big issue! **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**You think it'll last forever. People, and cars and concrete. But it won't. One day, it's all gone. Even the sky.  
><strong>_**(they both look at the sky. After a moment -)  
><strong>_**My planet's gone. **

_**Rose turns to look at him. This is the first time he's mentioned his home. **_

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
><strong>**It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust. Before it's time.**

Everyone looked sadly at him as they sighed and sank down comfortably in their seats

**ROSE  
><strong>**What happened? **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**There was a war. And we lost. **

**ROSE  
><strong>**A war with who? **

_**He doesn't answer, seemingly lost in thought. **_

**ROSE (CONT'D)  
><strong>**What about your people? **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left travelling on my own because there's no one else. **

**ROSE  
><strong>**There's me... **

_**She smiles at him. **_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home? **

_**Rose looks at him for a few seconds. **_

**ROSE  
><strong>**I don't know. I want...  
><strong>_**(sniffs the air)  
><strong>_**Oh! Can you smell chips?**

"River looks incredulously at Rose and says "He tells you about what happened to Gallifrey and you say that?" Rose replied with a sheepish smile

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>_**(laughs)**_**  
><strong>**Yeah. Yeah! **

**ROSE  
><strong>**I want chips. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>_**(smiling)**_**  
><strong>**Me too. **

**ROSE  
><strong>**Right then, before you get me back in that box, chips it is, and you can pay. **

"He never has money on him, well there's plenty of money and gold in the TARDIS but he never takes any with him" River said

**THE****DOCTOR  
><strong>**No money. **

**ROSE  
><strong>**What sort of date are you? Come on then, tightwad, chips are on me. **

_**He smiles at her, delighted. **_

**ROSE (CONT'D)  
><strong>**We've only got five billion years before the shops close... **

_**They walk down the street together laughing, Rose nuzzling her head against his shoulder. **_

**CLOSING CREDITS**

"Awww, I think Rose fancies you Doctor" teased (guess who?) Jack

11 looked uncomfortable knowing this was true, while 10 looked doubtful and proceeded to say "Nah, no-one would fancy me what's to like about me? Nothing absolutely nothing" He finished bitterly

While everyone looked at him wondering if they really thought that about themselves like that, but from the look on both of their faces they really didn't believe they had any thing people would like.

They all got up and streached befor settling down to watch the next episode.


	4. The Unquiet Dead

**Ch4**

**"The Unquiet Dead"**

"Interesting title." Jack stated

**INT. CHAPEL OF REST**

_**Mr. Sneed crosses a room where a woman lies dead in her coffin and a man stands over her. The man's name is Redpath. Sneed lights a gas lamp. He walks to the mans side. **_

"Oh, Creepy." Amy Crooned

**SNEED  
><strong>**Sneed and Company offer their sincerest condolences, sir. In this most trying hour. **

**REDPATH  
><strong>**Grandmamma had a good innings, Mr. Sneed. She was so full of life. I can't believe she's gone. **

**SNEED  
><strong>**Not gone, Mr. Redpath, sir. Merely sleeping. **

_**A short silence. **_

**REDPATH  
><strong>**May I have a moment? **

**SNEED  
><strong>**Yes, of course. I shall be in the next room, should you require anything. **

_**He leaves Redpath alone with his Grandmother. Redpath, with his head bowed in grief, does not notice the gas enter her dead body and her eyes snap open.**_

"Er, I get the feeling something is not right here." Jack said slowly, causing everyone to look at him weirdly

"Oh, Yeah 'cause the dead always wake up like that." Rose snapped sarcastically

"Ohoo, Well I happen to know three people who wake up after dying and two are in this room." Most people thought he was talking about the Doctors but 11 and River who'd met Jack in his future knew he was talking about himself the Master and the Doctors, he didn't know about River or Rory I guess.

_**She suddenly grabs Redpath by the neck and throttles him. Mr. Sneed bursts back into the room upon hearing the commotion. **_

**SNEED  
><strong>**Oh, no. **

_**The old woman twists her grandson's neck around and he falls to the floor. Redpath tries to wrestle the lid back on the coffin. **_

**SNEED (CONT'D)  
><strong>**Gwyneth! Get down here now! We've got another one! **

_**He is not strong enough to get the lid back on the coffin and the old woman kicks the side off. **_

**EXT. SNEED AND COMPANY, STREET**

_**Mrs Pearce walks from the house, wailing. **_

"Well," Said Rory, "this one is going to be interesting."

**OPENING CREDITS**

**INT. TARDIS**

_**Inside the TARDIS, it is mayhem. The whole ship is shaking and alarm is going off. **_

"What did you do this time sweetie?" River stated

"What!" 11 Whined "Why do you automatically assume it's me?"

"Because it usually is you."

"No, it's the TARDIS! She specifically told me she takes me when and where I'm needed! Not where i want to go. NOT. MY. FAULT!" 10 was nodding in full agreement with 11 even if he was a little confused with the TARDIS telling him, but he is certain on one thing, he can't wait to meet the old girl!

"Then why does she work for me then?" River challenged, the Doctor spluttered before saying,

"Because, err, she knows it annoys me." By now 10 was nodding as if a particularly hard puzzle had been solved and everyone but Amy and Rory were incredibly confused as the TV started again.

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Hold that one down! **

**ROSE  
><strong>**I'm HOLDING this one down! **

"You've got to hold them both down." 10 and 11 said in unison causing River to shake her head fondly at them

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Well, hold them BOTH down! **

**ROSE  
><strong>**It's not going to work! **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Oi! I promised you a time machine and that's what you're getting. Now, you've seen the future - let's have a look at the past. 1860. How does 1860 sound? **

"You should've dropped in to see me!" Jack Whined, "I was so close!" 11 was staring sadly at him guilt etched on his face, "That soothsayer was all, ah my knight you must wait to the wane of the century before your Doctor turns up, and I'm forced to work for TORCHWOOD. You were only round the corner! Then when I finally find him we all get tortured by the Doctors old friend, not the greatest reunion but worth it!" everyone was looking at him un-easily until the 11th Doctor randomly exclaimed,

"Oh, I Knew Queen Victoria had it out for me, shows you gratitude, save her from a werewolf and she sets up a secret organisation to kill you." 10 nodded he'd just experienced that, didn't know about the organisation though.

"What?" Jack asked

"Remember when I went into all the prophecies I've had earlier? And I said Doctor Who?" everyone nodded, "TORCHWOOD is an anagram for DOCTOR WHO and," he said drawing out the 'a' "carry on, just thinking out loud."

**ROSE  
><strong>**What happened in 1860? **

"Jack was getting glass bottles shoved through his chest and stalked by TORCHWOOD." Jack muttered under his breath

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**I don't know, let's find out. Hold on, here we go! **

_**The TARDIS screeches through the time vortex. **_

**INT. SNEED'S KITCHEN**

_**Mr. Sneed is dabbing at his forehead. **_

**SNEED****  
>Gwyneth! Where are you, girl? Gwyneth!<strong>**  
><strong>_**(Gwyneth appears)**_

"GWEN!" Ianto, Amy, Rory and Rose exclaimed as Gwen sat wide eyed staring at the TV

"Oh it's just because she's lived near the rift for so long, no problem." 11 explained waving his hands about in the air

"Oh that Gwyneth, Loved her she was one of the few people who didn't try to kill me." Jack sighed _**  
><strong>_

**Where've you been? I was shouting!**

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**I've been in the stables, sir, bringing the ice for old Sampson. **

**SNEED  
><strong>**Well, get back in there and harness him up. **

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**Whatever for, sir? **

"Wish you spoke to me like that and did everything I asked of you like Gwyneth, we'll have to work with that won't we, Gwen?" Jack teased causing Gwen to glare and the Doctors to snort

**SNEED  
><strong>**The stiffs are getting lively again. Mr. Redpath's grandmother - she's up and on her feet and out there somewhere, on the streets! We've got to find her!**

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**Mr. Sneed, for shame! How many more times? It's ungodly!**

**SNEED  
><strong>**Don't look at me like it's **_**my**_** fault! Now come on, hurry up! She was 86. She can't have got far. **

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**What about Mr. Redpath? Did you deal with him? **

**SNEED  
><strong>**No. She did. **

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**That's awful, sir. I know it's not my place, and please - forgive me for talking out of turn, sir. But this is getting beyond, now.  
><strong>_**(Sneed nods)  
><strong>_**Something terrible is happening in this house, and we've got to get help. **

**SNEED  
><strong>**And we will! As soon as we get that dead old woman locked up and safe and sound. Now stop prevaricating girl, get the hearse ready. We're going body snatching. **

"They certainly went body snatching!" 10 snarled startling everyone as Rose shivered

**EXT. STREET AND ALLEYWAY**

_**The TARDIS materializes on a deserted street. Snow is falling. **_

**INT. TARDIS**

_**The controls are steaming and both the Doctor and Rose are lying on the floor laughing. They get up. **_

"Oooh," Jack crooned with Amy

**ROSE  
><strong>**Blimey! **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**You're telling me! Are you alright? **

**ROSE  
><strong>**Yeah. I think so! Nothing broken... did we make it? Where are we? **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>_**(studying the screen)**_**  
><strong>**I did it! Give the man a medal. Earth - Naples - December 24th, 1860. **

"Since when is Cardiff, Naples?" Rory asked before River could

"It wasn't me it was the TARDIS scanner you even saw me look at it." 10 stated confidently

"Yeah but since when do you rely on the scanner you usually just stick your head out the door." Amy said

11 responded with a shrug accompanied with, "depends on the regeneration some like to use the scanner some like to look out-side"

**ROSE  
><strong>**That's so weird... it's Christmas. **

_**The Doctor gestures towards the door. **_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**All yours. **

**ROSE  
><strong>**But, it's like... think about it, though. Christmas. 1860. Happens once. Just once, and it's gone. It's finished. It'll never happen again. Except for you.  
><strong>_**(studies him intently)  
><strong>_**You can go back and see days that are dead and gone and a hundred thousand sunsets ago... no wonder you never stay still... **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Not a bad life. **

**ROSE  
><strong>**Better with two. **

_**They grin at each other for a few moments. Then Rose slaps his bum and dashes towards the door. **_

"Rose! Never knew you had it in ya" Jack exclaimed as Amy snickered at Rose's blush

11 said glancing at Amy, "at least she didn't kiss me, like a certain someone." Causing Amy to blush scarlet

**ROSE (CONT'D)  
><strong>**Come on then! **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Oi, oi, oi! Where do you think you're going?! **

**ROSE  
><strong>**1860! **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Go out there dressed like that, you'll start a riot, Barbarella! There's a wardrobe through there. First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, it's the fifth door on your left. Hurry up! **

_**Rose rushes off to get changed. The Doctor grins after her. **_

**EXT. STREET**

_**Sneed and Gwyneth are driving through the streets looking for the old woman. **_

**SNEED  
><strong>**Not a sign. Where is she?**

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**She's vanished into the ether sir, where can she be? **

_**Sneed stops the hearse and looks at Gwyneth. **_

**SNEED  
><strong>**You tell me, girl. **

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**What do you mean? **

**SNEED  
><strong>**Gwyneth, you know full well. **

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**No, sir. I can't. **

**SNEED  
><strong>**Use the sight. **

"Whaaar?" Amy asked

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**It's not right, sir. **

**SNEED  
><strong>**Find the old lady. Or you're dismissed. **

_**Gwyneth looks anxious. **_

**SNEED (CONT'D)  
><strong>**Now, look inside, girl. Look deep. Where is she? **

_**Gwyneth closes her eyes. **_

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**She's lost, sir. She's so alone. Oh, my lord. So many strange things in her head. **

**SNEED  
><strong>**But where? **

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**She's excited. About tonight. Before she passed on, she was going to see him.**

**SNEED  
><strong>**Who's 'him'? **

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**A great man. All the way from London. The great, great man. **

**INT. DRESSING ROOM**

_**There is a knocking at a door. An old man - Charles Dickens is kneading his forehead inside the room.**_

"You've met Charles Dickens!" Rory exclaimed startling everyone

"oh, yeah met a lot of people, life like mine, bound to have met him at some point." 10 stated

**STAGE MANAGER  
><strong>**Mr. Dickens! Mr. Dickens! Excuse me, sir, Mr. Dickens - this is your call. **

_**Mr. Dickens does not respond. The stage manager comes into the room. **_

**STAGE MANAGER  
><strong>**Are you quite well, sir? **

**DICKENS  
><strong>**Splendid, splendid. Sorry. **

**STAGE MANAGER  
><strong>**Time you were on, Sir. **

**DICKENS  
><strong>**Absolutely. I was just - brooding.  
><strong>_**(stage manager throws him questioning look)**_

**DICKENS  
><strong>**Christmas Eve. Not the best of times to be alone. **

**STAGE MANAGER  
><strong>**Did no one travel with you, sir? An old lady wife waiting out front? **

**DICKENS  
><strong>**I'm afraid not. **

**STAGE MANAGER  
><strong>_**(laughs)  
><strong>_**You can have mine if you want. **

**DICKENS  
><strong>**Oh, I wouldn't dare. I've been rather - let's say - clumsy, with family matters. By God, I'm too old to cause any more trouble. **

The Doctors shifted uncomfortably at this as everyone stared at them excluding Jack who felt the same

**STAGE MANAGER  
><strong>**You speak as though it's all over, sir! **

**DICKENS  
><strong>**Oh, no, it's never over. On and on I go. The same old show. **

_**They look at the poster announcing his show. **_

**DICKENS  
><strong>**I'm like a ghost, condemned to repeat myself...  
><strong>_**(stands)  
><strong>_**... for all eternity.**

The doctors faces darkened this was what they'd done to the time lords

**STAGE MANAGER  
><strong>**It's never too late, sir. You could always think up some new turns. **

**DICKENS  
><strong>**No, I can't. Even my imagination grows stale.  
><strong>_**(takes long swig of drink)  
><strong>_**I'm an old man. Perhaps I've thought everything I'll ever think. Still! The lure of the lime-light! As potent as a pipe what, eh?  
><strong>_**(stage manager helps him change his jacket)  
><strong>_**On with the show. **

**INT. TARDIS**

_**In the TARDIS, the Doctor is doing some more unnecessary repair work. Rose swans in and he turns off his sonic screwdriver and looks at her in surprise. **_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Blimey! **

**ROSE  
><strong>**Don't laugh! **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**You look beautiful! **

"I bet you he ruins it somehow" jack stated leaning forward

_**Rose stops laughing and smiles instead. There is a pause and the Doctor looks away awkwardly. **_

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
><strong>**...considering. **

"here it comes." Crooned Amy

_**He turns on his screwdriver again. **_

**ROSE  
><strong>**Considering what? **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**That you're human! **

"Oh I told you he's terrible at domestic stuff!" Laughed Jack as the Doctors rolled their eyes

**ROSE  
><strong>_**(amused)  
><strong>_**I THINK that's a compliment... Aren't you going to change? **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**I've changed my jumper! Come on! **

"I can tell." Stated River amused

_**He jumps out of the space beneath the controls.**_

**ROSE  
><strong>**You, stay there! You've done this before. This is mine! **

_**She hurries towards the door and opens it. **_

**EXT. STREET AND ALLEYWAY**

_**Rose looks out onto the 1860 street. She makes one footprint in the untouched snow then withdraws her foot again. Then she steps out altogether. The Doctor follows her. **_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Ready for this? **

_**She smiles and he offers her his arm. She takes it. **_

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
><strong>**Here we go. History! **

_**They walk off together. **_

**INT. THEATRE**

_**The curtains open for Dickens' show. The audience applaud. The dead old woman is sitting slap bang in the middle of them. **_

**EXT. CARDIFF SQUARE**

_**The Doctor and Rose walk down the street, observing everything - Rose in amazement, the Doctor with his usual grin on his face. He walks in another direction and Rose follows. There are carol singers in the background. **_

**EXT. CARDIFF SQUARE**

_**Sneed and Gwyneth arrive at the theatre.**_

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**She's in there, sir, I'm certain of it. **

_**They alight from the hearse. **_

**EXT. CARDIFF SQUARE**

_**Not far away, the Doctor is buying a newspaper. He unfolds it and scans it. **_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**I got the flight a bit wrong. **

"of course you did." Amy states

**ROSE  
><strong>**I don't care. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**It's not 1860, it's 1869. **

"not the worst time difference you've had Doctor." Jack added with an eyebrow raised

**ROSE  
><strong>**I don't care! **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**And it's not Naples. **

"Oh, I know I've spent enough time here, to know where you are" Jack moped, "and to think I didn't even know you were there. I think that was around the time Torchwood kidnapped before hired me"

"Torchwood kidnapped you?" Gwen asked

"Yeah, tried to find out how many times they could kill me, and then when they dug me out from when Grey buried me they also weren't too friendly, though if I found one of my team members buried while I knew he was out chasing blowfish I'd be worried as well." Jack reasoned, "Oh those girls were inventive. You can decide how to interpret that."

**ROSE  
><strong>**I don't care. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**It's Cardiff. **

Jack whooped half heartedly

**ROSE  
><strong>_**(pauses)**_**  
><strong>**Right...**

Every one snorted

"hey! what's wrong with Cardiff?" Gwen asked offended

"Everything." Stated 10 matter-of-factly

**INT. THEATRE**

_**Dickens is talking to a rapt audience. **_

**DICKENS  
><strong>**Now, it is a fact, that there was nothing particular about the knocker on the door of this house. But let any man explain to me if he can, how it happened, that Scrooge, having his key in the lock of the door, saw in the knocker, without it's undergoing any intermediate process of change, not a knocker - but Marley's face.  
><strong>_**(audience gasp)  
><strong>_**Marley's face! It looked at Scrooge as Marley used to look. It looked like...**

_**The gas is escaping from the old woman. Dickens, seeing as how he is the only one facing the audience, is the only one to notice. **_

**DICKENS (CONT'D)  
><strong>**Oh, my lord! It looked... like that!  
><strong>_**(points a trembling finger at the old woman)  
><strong>_**What phantasmagoria is this? **

_**The woman has risen in her seat. She lets out a long, loud wail. The audience scream and trample each other in their hurry to get away. **_

**EXT. CARDIFF SQUARE**

_**The Doctor and Rose hear the screaming. The Doctor grins. **_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**That's more like it! **

"Oh yes! Now it gets fun!" exclaimed Jack as the Doctors laughed

_**He tosses the newspaper over his shoulder and runs in the direction of the screaming. Rose follows. **_

**INT. THEATRE**

_**Dickens is desperately trying to get his audience to sit down again. **_

**DICKENS  
><strong>**Stay in your seats, I beg you. It is a lantern show, it's trickery. **

_**Sneed and Gwyneth are struggling against the crowds to enter. **_

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**There she is, sir! **

**SNEED  
><strong>**I can see that! **

_**The gas zooms around the room. **_

**SNEED (CONT'D)  
><strong>**The whole bloomin' world can see that! **

"Not quite, I didn't even hear about this" Jack corrected

_**The Doctor and Rose enter. They watch the gas zoom around. **_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Fantastic. **

"FANTASTIC!" Jack screeched causing everyone around him to clutch their ears in pain

_**The last of the gas leaves the old woman's mouth and she slumps back in the chair, just a dead body once more. The Doctor approaches Mr. Dickens. **_

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
><strong>**Did you see where it came from? **

**DICKENS  
><strong>**Ah. The wag reveals himself, does he? I trust you're satisfied, sir! **

"Hey!" the Doctors exclaimed in unison

_**The Doctor looks slightly taken aback. **_

**ROSE  
><strong>**Oi! Leave her alone! **

_**Sneed and Gwyneth are making off with the old woman's body. **_

**ROSE (CONT'D)  
><strong>**Doctor, I'll get 'em! **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Be careful!  
><strong>_**(jumps onto stage)  
><strong>_**Did it say anything? Could it speak? I'm The Doctor, by the way. **

**DICKENS  
><strong>**Doctor? You look more like a navy.**

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>_**(indignantly)**_**  
><strong>**What's WRONG****with this jumper? **

Everyone snorted

"It's not the jumper sweetie." River said sweetly

**EXT. CARDIFF SQUARE**

_**Gwyneth and Sneed have successfully loaded the body into the back of the hearse. Rose catches up with them. **_

**ROSE  
><strong>**What're you doing?! **

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**Oh, it's such a tragedy, miss. Don't worry yourself, me and the master will deal with it.  
><strong>_**(tries to bar Rose from seeing inside the hearse)  
><strong>_**The fact is, this poor lady's been taken with the brain fever and we have to get her to the infirmary. **

_**Rose pushes Gwyneth aside and feels the old woman's forehead. **_

**ROSE  
><strong>**She's cold... she's dead! My God, what did you do to her? **

_**Sneed approaches her silently from behind and clamps a tissue full of a drug, probably chloroform, to her mouth. She struggles for a few seconds and then goes limp.**_

The doctors scowl as an uproar occurs around them

"Rose!" Jack shouted scandalised

**GWYNETH  
><strong>_**(shocked)  
><strong>_**What did you do that for? **

**SNEED  
><strong>**She's seen too much. Get her in the hearse! **

_**Gwyneth bends down to pick up Rose's legs. **_

**INT. THEATRE**

_**The blue gas is still zooming around inside. It dives into one of the gas lamps and disappears. **_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Gas! **

Amy snickered

**It's made of gas! **

**EXT. CARDIFF SQUARE**

_**By the time the Doctor comes down the steps of the theatre, Gwyneth has just finished pushing Rose's head out of sight into the hearse. She slams the door shut. **_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Rose! **

_**He runs towards the hearse. **_

**DICKENS  
><strong>**You're not escaping me, sir! What do you know about that hobgoblin, hm? **

_**The hearse drives away. The Doctor stares after it. **_

**DICKENS  
><strong>**Projection on glass, I suppose. Who put you up to it? **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Yeah, mate. Not now, thanks. **

_**The Doctor spots a coach and runs towards it, shouting to the driver. **_

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
><strong>**Oi, you! Follow that hearse! **

_**He jumps into the coach.**_

**DICKENS  
><strong>**You can't do that, sir! **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Why not? **

"Yeah why not?" Jack shouted with Amy

**DICKENS  
><strong>**Why not?! I'll give you a very good reason why not! This is my coach! **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Well, get in then!  
><strong>_**(pulls Dickens in. To the driver-)  
><strong>_**Move!**

"that's one way to get around it, I suppose." Gwen said smiling

_**The coach rumbles off. **_

**DRIVER  
><strong>**Everything in order, Mr. Dickens? **

**DICKENS  
><strong>**No! It is not! **

"doc's going to do something that gets him to agree to follow him." Jack stated as the doctors scowled at the nick name

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**What did he say? **

**DICKENS  
><strong>**Let me say this first. I'm not without a sense of humour- **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Dickens? **

**DICKENS  
><strong>**Yes. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Charles Dickens? **

**DICKENS  
><strong>**Yes. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**THE****Charles Dickens?**

"Cought on have we?" Amy asked slyly

**DRIVER  
><strong>**Shall I remove the gentleman, sir? **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Charles Dickens! You're brilliant, you are! Completely 100% brilliant! I've read 'em all! Great Expectations, Oliver Twist and what's the other one, the one with the ghost? **

"told you he's going to flatter him." Jack said with a grin he'd used that trick plenty of times in his life.

"is it 'a Christmas carol'? Rory asked

**DICKENS  
><strong>**A Christmas Carol? **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**No, no, no, the one with the trains... The Signal Man, that's it, terrifying!  
><strong>_**(Dickens looks pleased)  
><strong>_**The best short story ever written! You're a genius! **

**DRIVER  
><strong>**You want me to get rid of him, sir? **

**DICKENS  
><strong>**Er, no, I think he can stay.**

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Honestly, Charles - can I call you Charles? I'm such a big fan. **

**DICKENS  
><strong>**...what? A what? **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Fan! Number One Fan, that's me. **

**DICKENS  
><strong>**How exactly are you a fan? In what way do you resemble a means of keeping oneself cool? **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**No, it means 'Fanatic', devoted to. Mind you, I've gotta say, that American bit in Martin Chuzzlewit, what was that about?! Was that just padding or what? I mean, it's rubbish, that bit. **

**DICKENS****  
><strong>_**(disgruntled)  
><strong>_**I thought you said you were my fan. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Ah, well, if you can't take criticism... go on, do the death of Little Nell, it cracks me up. No, sorry, come on, faster! **

_**The driver urges the horses on. **_

**DICKENS  
><strong>**Who exactly IS in that hearse? **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**My friend. She's only nineteen, and it's my fault. She's in my care, and now she's in danger. **

**DICKENS  
><strong>**Why are we wasting my time talking about dry old books? This is much more important. Driver! Be swift! The chase is on! **

**DRIER  
><strong>**Yes, sir! **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>_**(delighted)**_**  
><strong>**Thatta boy, Charlie! **

**DICKENS  
><strong>**Nobody calls me Charlie. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**The ladies do. **

**DICKENS  
><strong>**How do you know that? **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**I told you - I'm your Number One- **

**DICKENS  
><strong>**Number One Fan, yes... **

**INT. CHAPEL OF REST**

_**Gwyneth and Sneed have one end each of Rose. **_

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**The poor girl's still alive, sir! What're we going to do with her? **

_**They settle her down on a table that is evidently used for dead bodies. **_

**SNEED  
><strong>**I don't know! I didn't plan any of this, did I. Isn't my fault if the dead won't stay dead. **

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**Then whose fault is it, sir? Why is this happening to us? **

_**They leave the room, shutting and locking Rose in. A gas lamp flickers. **_

**INT. SNEED AND COMPANY, HALLWAY**

**SNEED  
><strong>**I did the Bishop a favour, once. Made his nephew look like a cherub. Even though he'd been a fortnight in the weir. Perhaps he'll do us an exorcism on the cheap. **

"cause that's going to work." Amy snorted

_**There is a knock on the door. They both look up, alarmed. **_

**SNEED (CONT'D)  
><strong>**Say I'm not in. Tell them we're closed. Just - just get rid of them. **

"If he turned up on my doorstep I'd probably say that too," Jack teased

**INT. CHAPEL OF REST**

_**Rose wakes up. She looks slightly out of sorts, and does not notice when the gas from the lamps fills the corpse of Redpath. He sits up suddenly. **_

"Oh, no" Gwen muttered

**INT. SNEED AND COMPANY, HALLWAY**

_**Dickens knocks on the door again and Gywneth opens it. **_

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**I'm sorry, sir, we're closed. **

**DICKENS  
><strong>**Nonsense! Since when did an undertaker keep office hours? The dead don't die on schedule. I demand to see your master. **

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**He's not in, sir. **

_**She makes to shut the door, but Dickens forces it open again. **_

"Go Charlie!" Jack and the Doctor's cheered

**DICKENS****  
><strong>_**(angrily)  
><strong>_**Don't lie to me, child! **

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**I'm awfully sorry, Mr. Dickens, but the mater's indisposed. **

_**Behind her, a gas lamp flares up. **_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Having trouble with your gas? **

**DICKENS  
><strong>**What the Shakespeare is going on? **

"Oh cool! A writer swearing using other writers, you reckon I can do that? What the Doctor is going on! I like it" Jack laughed as the Doctors groaned

**INT. CHAPEL OF RST**

_**Rose suddenly notices the corpse behind her. She jumps in alarm as he starts making zombie noises at her. **_

**ROSE  
><strong>**Are you all right? You're kidding me, yeah? You're just kidding. **

_**He climbs out of the coffin.**_

**ROSE (CONT'D)  
><strong>**You are, you're kidding me, aren't ya?**

_**He takes staggering steps towards her. **_

**ROSE (CONT'D)  
><strong>**Okay, not kidding. **

_**She runs to the door and tries to open it. **_

"I would hate that to happen." Rory shivers

"Why don't these things happen when you can fight it? Always when you're vunerable, never when you've just been for fish and chips with extra vinegar," the Doctors and Rose grinned, "or when you're not trying to send people to utopia," 11 cringed, "or even when you have a handy weapon on you!" Jack moaned with River, Gwen and Ianto nodding

**INT. SNEED AND COMPANY, HALLWAY**

_**The Doctor forces his way in and presses his ear to the wall. **_

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**You're not allowed inside, sir! **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**There's something inside the walls. **

**INT. CHAPEL OF REST**

_**Rose backs against the door. The old woman's body rises from the other coffin and Rose gaps. **_

**INT. SNEED AND COMPANY, HALLWAY**

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**The gas pipes. Something's living inside the gas. **

**INT. CHAPEL OF REST**

_**Rose lobs a vase at Redpath. It does nothing but cause him to stumble slightly. Rose rattles the handle frantically. **_

**ROSE  
><strong>**Let me out! Open the door! **

**INT. SNEED AND COMPANY, HALLWAY**

_**Gwyneth, the Doctor and Dickens hear her. Gwyneth closes her eyes in dismay. **_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**That's her. **

_**He runs off to her rescue. Dickens's follows. **_

**INT. CHAPEL OF REST**

**ROSE  
><strong>**Please, let me out!**

_**Both corpses are walking towards her. **_

**INT. SNEED AND COMPANY, CORRIDOR**

_**The Doctor charges past Sneed. **_

**SNEED  
><strong>**This is my house! **

_**Dickens charges past him too. He shakes his finger at Gwyneth as she runs after them**_

**SNEED (CONT'D)  
><strong>**I told you! **

**INT. CHAPEL OF REST**

_**Rose is still hammering on the door as the corpses get closer and closer. **_

**ROSE  
><strong>**Let me out! Somebody, open the door! Open the door! **

_**Redpath clasps a hand over her mouth, muffling her scream. At that moment, the Doctor kicks the door in.**_

"Woo hoo! Angry Doctor!" Jack croons

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**I think this is MY dance. **

"either you or Dickens Doctor" Amy smiled

_**He releases Rose from Redpath's grip. **_

**DICKENS  
><strong>**It's a prank? It must be. We're under some mesmeric influence. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**No, we're not. The dead are walking.  
><strong>_**(grins down at the panting Rose)  
><strong>_**Hi!**

**ROSE  
><strong>**Hi! Who's your friend? **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Charles Dickens. **

**ROSE  
><strong>**Oh. Okay. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>_**(to the corpses)  
><strong>_**My name's the Doctor. Who are you, then? What do you want? **

**REDPATH  
><strong>**We're failing. Open the rift, we're dying. Trapped in this form - cannot sustain - help us. **

"Don't trust someone from the Rift they're rarely nice alien-things and nor do they tell the truth regulary." Gwen summarised

_**Both Redpath and his grandmother raise their heads to the ceiling. The blue gas leaves them with a wailing sound and both corpses fall to the floor. **_

**INT. SNEED'S PARLOUR**

_**Gwyneth is pouring them all tea while Rose is having a go at Sneed. **_

**ROSE  
><strong>**First of all you drug me, then you kidnap me, and don't think I didn't feel your hands having a quick wander, you dirty old man. **

Jack sniggeres, only to get slapped by Gwen

_**The Doctor sniggers.**_

Who gets slapped by River (11) and Rose (10)

**SNEED  
><strong>**I won't be spoken to like this! **

**ROSE  
><strong>**Then you stuck me in a room full of zombies! And if that ain't enough - you swan off! And leave me to die! So come on - talk! **

**SNEED  
><strong>**It's not my fault, it's this house! It always had a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back. And then the stiffs- **

_**Dickens looks mildly offended. **_

**SNEED  
><strong>**...the er, dear departed started getting restless. **

**DICKENS  
><strong>**Tommyrot. **

**SNEED  
><strong>**You witnessed it! Can't keep the beggars down, sir! They walk. And it's the queerest thing that they hang on to scraps... **

_**Gwyneth gives the Doctor his tea. **_

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**Two sugars, sir, just how you like it. **

_**The Doctor looks at her retreating back curiously. **_

"how did she know that?" Gwen asked

"The Rift" 10 and Jack said as if that explained everything, which to be fair it did.

**SNEED  
><strong>**One old fella who used to be a sexton almost walked into his own memorial service! Just like the old lady going to your performance, sir! Just as she planned. **

**DICKENS  
><strong>**Morbid fancy. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Oh, Charles, you were there. **

**DICKENS  
><strong>**I saw nothing but an illusion. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**If you're going to deny it, don't waste my time. Just shut up. **

_**Dickens is stunned. **_

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
><strong>_**(to Sneed)  
><strong>_**What about the gas? **

**SNEED  
><strong>**That's new, sir, never seen anything like that. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Means it's getting stronger, the rift's getting wider and something's sneaking through. **

**ROSE  
><strong>**What's the rift?**

"it's like a doorway between two or more places, sometimes things fall through from other times, places etc. and sometimes things get sucked into it, sometimes you can see echoes of dead people but said dead person is actually alive, it's sort of hard to explain in detail, but essentially it's the source of ghost stories, we had some trouble with a ww11 hospital a while ago." Gwen said slowly looking at Jack for confirmation

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**A weak point in time and space. The connection between this place and another. That's the cause of ghost stories, most of the time. **

"Or you could say that." Gwen huffed causing everyone to laugh

**SNEED  
><strong>_**(with revelation)  
><strong>_**That's how I got the house so cheap. **

_**Dickens sneaks un-noticed from the room. **_

**SNEED  
><strong>**Stories going back generations. Echoes in the dark. Queer songs in the air and this feeling like a... shadow. Passing over your soul. Mind you, truth be told, it's been good for business. Just what people expect from a gloomy old trade like mine.**

**INT. SNEED AND COMPANY, CORRIDOR**

_**Dickens, wandering the corridors alone, examines the gas lamps. **_

**DICKENS  
><strong>**Impossible. **

**INT. CHAPEL OF REST**

_**Dickens goes back into the room where Rose was locked up and takes the lid off Redpath's coffin, where Redpath is lying peacefully, his arms crossed across his chest. He waves his hands in front of his face, shakes him a bit, and fumbles around underneath the coffin, all the time oblivious to the Doctor watching him with his arms folded in the doorway. **_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Checking for strings? **

**DICKENS  
><strong>**Wires, perhaps? There must be some mechanism behind this fraud! **

_**The Doctor unfolds his arms and walks over to Dickens. **_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Oh, come on, Charles. All right. I shouldn't have told you to shut up.  
><strong>_**(places a hand on Dickens' shoulder)  
><strong>_**I'm sorry. But you've got one of the best minds in the world. You saw those gas creatures. **

**DICKENS  
><strong>**I cannot accept that. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**And what does the human body do when it decomposes? It breaks down and produces gas. Perfect home for these gas things - they can slip inside and use it as a vehicle. Just like your driver and his coach. **

**DICKENS  
><strong>**Stop it! Can it be that I have the world entirely wrong? **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Not wrong. There's just more to learn. **

**DICKENS  
><strong>**I've always railed against the fantasies. Oh, I loved an illusion as much as the next man, revelled in them - that's what they were. Illusions! The real world is something else. I dedicated myself to that. Injustices. Great social causes. I hoped that I was a force for good. Now you tell me that the real world is a realm of spectres and jack o' lanterns. In which case - have I wasted my brief span here, Doctor? Has it all been for nothing? **

"That's the problem when you show people these things they don't always react nicely, better they get it out of their system early on, then they can try and forget about it and get away, so it doesn't build up until they snap and do something stupid." Jack mumbled sadly

**INT. SNEED'S KITCHEN**

_**Gwyneth is lighting another gas lamp when Rose comes in and starts washing up.**_

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**Please, Miss! You shouldn't be helping! It's not right! **

**ROSE  
><strong>**Don't be daft. Sneed works you to death.  
><strong>_**(hands her the cloth to dry up)  
><strong>_**How much do you get paid? **

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**Eight pound a year, miss. **

Jack whistled long and low "That is a lot." Gwen, Ianto and Amy looked at him weirdly while Rory nodded remembering his years as the Centurion.

**ROSE  
><strong>**That much? **

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**I know. I would've been happy with six. **

_**Rose looks dumbfounded. **_

**ROSE  
><strong>**So, did you go to school or what? **

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**Of course I did. What do you think I am? An urchin? I went every Sunday. Nice and proper. **

**ROSE  
><strong>**What - once a week? **

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**We did sums and everything. To be honest, I hated every second. **

**ROSE  
><strong>**Me too. **

_**They both laugh. **_

**GWYNETH  
><strong>_**(as if this is completely outrageous)**_**  
><strong>**Don't tell anyone, but one week, I didn't go and ran on the heath all on my own! **

**ROSE  
><strong>**I did plenty of that. I used to go down the shops with my mate Shareen. And we used to go and look at boys! **

_**Gwyneth stops laughing at once and looks scandalized. **_

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**Well, I don't know much about that, miss.**

_**She turns back to the washing up. **_

**ROSE  
><strong>**Come on, times haven't changed that much! I bet you've done the same. **

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**I don't think so, miss. **

**ROSE  
><strong>**Gwyneth! You can tell me! Bet you've got your eye on someone. **

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**I suppose. There is one lad... **

_**Rose looks extremely chuffed. **_

**GWYNETH (CONT'D)  
><strong>**The butcher's boy. He comes by every Tuesday. Such a lovely smile on him!**

**ROSE  
><strong>**Oh, I like a nice smile. Good smile, nice bum. **

_**Again, Gwyneth looks shocked. **_

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**Well, I have never heard the like! **

_**Rose just laughs. Then, Gwyneth laughs too. **_

**ROSE  
><strong>**Ask him out! Give him a cup of tea or something, that's a start. **

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**I swear, it is the strangest thing, miss. You've got all the clothes and the breeding but you talk like some sort of wild thing! **

**ROSE  
><strong>_**(shrugs)**_**  
><strong>**Maybe I am. Maybe that's a good thing. You need a bit more in your life than Mr Sneed. **

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**Ah, now that's not fair. He's not so bad, old Sneed. He was very kind to me to take me in. Because I lost my mum and dad to the flu when I was twelve. **

**ROSE  
><strong>**Oh, I'm sorry.**

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**Thank you, miss. But I'll be with them again, one day. Sitting with them in paradise. I should be so blessed. They're waiting for me. Maybe your dad's up there waiting for you too, miss. **

**ROSE  
><strong>**Maybe.  
><strong>_**(nods, then realises)  
><strong>_**Um, who told you he was dead?**

_**Gwyneth realises what she has said and turns quickly back to the washing up. **_

**GWYNETH  
><strong>_**(lightly)  
><strong>_**I don't know, must've been the Doctor. **

**ROSE  
><strong>**My father died years back. **

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**You've been thinking about him lately, more than ever. **

"Thinking about doing something stupid." 10 stated angry

**ROSE  
><strong>**I s'pose so... how do you know all this? **

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**Mr. Sneed says I think too much. I'm all alone down here. I bet you've got dozens of servants, haven't you miss. **

_**They laugh. **_

**ROSE  
><strong>**No, no servants where I'm from. **

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**And you've come such a long way. **

**ROSE  
><strong>**What makes you think so? **

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**You're from London. I've seen London in drawings, but never like that.  
><strong>_**(stares at Rose intently)  
><strong>_**All those people rushing about. Half naked, for shame. And the noise... and the metal boxes racing past... and the birds in the sky... they're metal as well. Metal birds with people in them. People flying. And you - you've flown so far, further than anyone! The things you've seen... the darkness... the big bad wolf—**

The Doctors and Jack frowned at that

_**(staggers backwards, afraid)  
><strong>_**I'm sorry! I'm sorry, miss! **

**ROSE  
><strong>**S'alright... **

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**I can't help it - ever since I was a little girl. My mum said I had the sight. She told me to hide it! **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**But it's getting stronger. More powerful, is that right?**

_**Rose and Gwyneth both jump as they turn to see the Doctor standing in the doorway.**_

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**All the time, sir. Every night. Voices in my head. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**You grew up on top of the rift. You're part of it. You're the key. **

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**I've tried to make sense of it, sir. Consulted with spiritualists, table wrappers, all sorts. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Well, that should help. You can show us what to do. **

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**What to do where, sir? **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**We're going to have a séance.**

Jack snorted

**INT. SNEED'S PARLOUR**

_**They are all sat around a table. **_

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**This is how Madam Mortlock summons those from the Land of Mists. Down in Mid Town. Come. We must all join hands. **

**DICKENS  
><strong>**I can't take part in this. **

_**He gets up.**_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Humbug? Come on, open mind. **

**DICKENS  
><strong>**This is precisely the sort of cheap mummery I try to un-mask. Séances? Nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeeze box concealed between the knees. This girl knows nothing. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Now, don't antagonize her. I love a happy medium. **

"A happy medium?" Chortled Jack as River Raised an eyebrow

**ROSE  
><strong>**I can't believe you just said that. **

"Nor Can I" Gwen stated

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>_**(to Dickens)  
><strong>_**Come on, we might need you. **

_**Dickens sits down again. **_

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
><strong>**Good man. Now, Gwyneth. Reach out. **

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**Speak to us. Are you there? Spirits? **

_**Dickens rolls his eyes. **_

**GWYNETH (CONT'D)  
><strong>**Come. Speak to us that we may relieve your burden. **

_**She raises her eyes to the ceiling. A murmuring fills the room. **_

**ROSE  
><strong>**Can you hear that? **

**DICKENS  
><strong>**Nothing can happen. This is sheer folly. **

**ROSE  
><strong>**Look at her. **

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**I feel them. I feel them! **

_**The gas creatures begin to fill the room. **_

**ROSE  
><strong>**What're they saying? **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**They can't get through the rift. Gwyneth, it's not controlling you, you're controlling it. Now look deep. Allow them through. **

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**I can't! **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Yes you can. Just believe it. I have faith in you, Gwyneth. Make the link. **

"That was a mistake" 11 muttered as Jack said

"Wait, I remember that funeral service didn't it…" his eyes went wide as he mouthed 'Blow up' 11 nodded

_**Gwyneth looks almost pained. Then suddenly, she lowers her head and opens her eyes. **_

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**Yes.**

_**Three gaseous figures appear behind her - the Gelth. Dickens' mouth drops open. **_

**SNEED  
><strong>**Great God. Sprits from the other side! **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**The other side of the universe. **

**GELTH  
><strong>**Pity us. Pity the Gelth. There is so little time, help us. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**What do you want us to do? **

**GELTH  
><strong>**The rift. Take the girl to the rift. Make the bridge. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**What for? **

**GELTH  
><strong>**We are so very few. The last of our kind. We face extinction. **

"there going to get you to symphasise with them aren't they?" Jack murmered

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Why, what happened? **

**GELTH  
><strong>**Once we had a physical form like you. But then the war came. **

"Oh no!" Jack and River moaned

**DICKENS  
><strong>**War? What war? **

**GELTH  
><strong>**The Time War.**

"Wasn't the Time War what you were in Doctor" Amy asked confused

"Yeah!" came the strained reply

"But I thought that the Time Lords were the only ones who-" she was cut off by Rory elbowing her in the stomach

_**The Doctor and Rose glance at each other. **_

**GELTH (CONT'D)  
><strong>**The whole universe convulsed. The Time War raged invisible to smaller species but devastating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away. We're trapped in this gaseous state. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**So that's why you need the corpses.**

**GELTH  
><strong>**We want to stand tall. To feel the sunlight. To live again. We need a physical form, and your dead are abandoned. They're going to waste, give them to us! **

**ROSE  
><strong>**But we can't! **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Why not? **

**ROSE  
><strong>**It's not... I mean, it's not... **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Not decent? Not polite? It could save their lives. **

"Both of you have a point" Ianto stated

_**They stare at each other for a moment.**_

**GELTH  
><strong>**Open the rift. Let the Gelth through. We're dying. Help us. Pity the Gelth! **

_**They disappear and Gwyneth collapses forwards onto the table. Rose gets up immediately and goes to her. **_

**ROSE  
><strong>**Gwyneth! **

**DICKENS  
><strong>**All true. **

**ROSE  
><strong>_**(to Gwyneth)  
><strong>_**Are you okay? **

**DICKENS  
><strong>**It's all true. **

_**The Doctor is silent. **_

**INT. SNEED'S PARLOUR**

_**Rose is mopping Gwyneth's forehead as she lies asleep on a couch. Slowly, her eyes open. She fidgets. **_

**ROSE  
><strong>**It's alright. You just sleep. **

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**But my angels, miss. They came, didn't they? They need me? **

_**The Doctor is leaning on a wall just behind Rose. **_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**They do need you, Gwyneth. You're they're only chance of survival.**

**ROSE  
><strong>_**(turns angrily)**_**  
><strong>**I've told you, leave her alone. She's exhausted and she's not fighting your battles. **

"Hey! The Doctor wouldn't force her and stop being insensitive" River snapped

_**The Doctor leans his head back and sighs. Rose turns back to Gwyneth and offers her a drink. **_

**ROSE  
><strong>**Drink this. **

**SNEED  
><strong>**Well, what did you say, Doctor? Explain it again. What are they?**

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Aliens. **

**SNEED  
><strong>**Like... foreigners, you mean? **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Pretty foreign, yeah. From up there. **

_**He points skywards. **_

**SNEED  
><strong>**Brecon? **

Everyone snorts

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Close. **

"How the hell is that close?" Rory asked

**They've been trying to get through from Brecon to Cardiff but the road's blocked.**

"Yep, isn't half annoying" Jack said seriously

**Only a few can get through and even then they're weak. They can only test drive the bodies for so long, then they have to revert to gas and hide in the pipes. **

**DICKENS  
><strong>**Which is why they need the girl. **

**ROSE  
><strong>**They're not having her. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**But she can help. Living on the rift, she's become part of it, she can open it up, make a bridge and let them through.**

**DICKENS  
><strong>**Incredible. Ghosts that are not ghosts but beings from another world who can only exist in our world by inhabiting cadavers. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Good system. It might work. **

_**Rose gets up and walks over to the Doctor. **_

**ROSE  
><strong>**You can't let them run around inside dead people! **

A few murmurs of agreement

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Why not? It's like recycling. **

"Recycling?" Amy askes disgusted

**ROSE  
><strong>**Seriously though, you can't. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Seriously though, I can. **

**ROSE**** It's just... wrong! Those bodies were living people! We should respect them even in death! **

"Yeah but do you know what happens to ALL dead bodies? They Rot, decompose get eaten by small animals, either way that will happen it will just give someone else a chance at life so they don't have to survive until they die, they can live. Isn't that fair? Would you let a whole race die, commit genocide because you don't want them to inhabit a, from now on, useless body?" Jack queried

"But it's just…wrong!" Rose stuttered

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Do you carry a donor card? **

**ROSE  
><strong>**That's different, that's—**

"not that different" Gwen said, "scary how similar it is"

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**It is different, yeah. It's a different morality. Get used to it or go home.  
><strong>_**(Rose is silent. He speaks in softer tones -)  
><strong>_**You heard what they said, time's short. I can't worry about a few corpses when the last of the Gelth could be dying. **

**ROSE  
><strong>**I don't care, they're not using her. **

"I say it's her choice" Rory states

**GWYNETH****  
><strong>**Don't I get a say, miss? **

_**Both Rose and the Doctor turn to look at her. **_

**ROSE  
><strong>**Look. You don't understand what's going on. **

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**You would say that miss. Because that's very clear inside your head, that you think I'm stupid. **

"You do, but in her time she's of average intelligent or just below maybe" Ianto confirmed

**ROSE  
><strong>**That's not fair! **

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**It's true, though. Things might be very different where you're from. But here and now, I know my own mind. And the angels need me. Doctor, what do I have to do? **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**You don't HAVE to do anything.**

"See he's not forcing her." Jack said

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**They've been singing to me since I was a child. Sent by my mum on a holy mission. So tell me. **

_**The Doctor smiles at her. **_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**We need to find the rift.  
><strong>_**(approaches Sneed and Dickens)  
><strong>_**This house is on a weak spot, so there must be a spot that's weaker than any other. Mr. Sneed. What's the weakest part of this house? The place where most of the ghosts have been seen? **

**SNEED  
><strong>**That would be the Morgue.**

**ROSE  
><strong>_**(still disgruntled)**_**  
>No chance you were gonna say 'gazebo', was there? <strong>

_**Everyone looks at her. **_

**INT. SNEED AND COMPANY, MORGUE**

_**The key turns in the Morgue, and they all troupe in, lead by the Doctor.**_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Talk about Bleak House.**

**ROSE  
><strong>**The thing is, Doctor - the Gelth don't succeed. 'Cause I know they don't. I know for a fact there weren't corpses walking around in 1869. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Time's in flux. It's changing every second. Your cozy little world could be rewritten like that.  
><strong>_**(clicks his fingers)  
><strong>_**Nothing is safe. Remember that. Nothing.**

"that's comforting"Gwen snorted

**DICKENS  
><strong>**Doctor - I think the room is getting colder. **

**ROSE  
><strong>**Here they come. **

_**The Gelth flood into the room. Their leader positions itself in an archway. It has the voice of a child.**_

**GELTH  
><strong>**You have come to help! Praise the Doctor! Praise him!**

**ROSE****  
>Promise you won't hurt her! <strong>

**GELTH  
><strong>**Hurry! Please. So little time. Pity the Gelth. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer. Somewhere you can build proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution, alright? **

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**My angels. I can help them live. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Okay, where's the weak point? **

**GELTH  
><strong>**Here, beneath the arch. **

_**Gwyneth positions herself beneath the arch. **_

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**Beneath the arch. **

_**Rose rushes to her.**_

**ROSE  
><strong>**You don't have to do this. **

_**Gwyneth places her hands on Rose's cheeks. **_

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**My angels.**

"Something's going to go wrong" Amy whispers

_**Rose staggers backwards.**_

**GELTH  
><strong>**Establish the bridge, reach out of the void, let us through! **

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**Yes. I can see you! I can see you! Come! **

**GELTH  
><strong>**Bridgehead establishing. **

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**Come! Come to me! Come to this world, poor lost souls! **

**GELTH  
><strong>**It is begun! The bridge is made! **

_**Gwyneth's mouth opens and the Gelth pour out of it. **_

**GELTH (CONT'D)  
><strong>**She has given herself to the Gelth! **

**DICKENS  
><strong>**There's rather a lot of them, eh? **

**GELTH  
><strong>**The bridge is open. We descend.**

_**Suddenly, the figure becomes demonic. The gas turns from blue to red.**_

**GELTH (CONT'D)  
><strong>**The Gelth will come through in force. **

**DICKENS  
><strong>**You said that you were **_**few**_** in number! **

**GELTH  
><strong>**A few billion. And all of us in need of corpses. **

_**The bodies rise. **_

"that's bad" Amy shivers

**SNEED  
><strong>**Gwyneth... stop this! Listen to your master! This has gone far enough. Stop dabbling, child, leave these things alone. I beg of you- **

**ROSE  
><strong>**Mr. Sneed! Get back!**

_**A corpse grabs Sneed from behind and holds him still while another of the Gelth fills his body through his mouth. The Doctor and Rose leap back. Mr Sneed looks up at them through blank, dead eyes.**_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**I think it's gone a little bit wrong. **

**SNEED  
><strong>**I have joined the legions of the Gelth. Come. March with us. **

**DICKENS  
><strong>**No! **

_**The corpses advance on the Doctor and Rose.**_

**GELTH  
><strong>**We need bodies. All of you. Dead. The human race. Dead. **

_**They are backing the Doctor and Rose against a dungeon door.**_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Gwyneth, stop them! Send them back! Now! **

**GELTH  
><strong>**Three more bodies. Make them vessels for the Gelth. **

**DICKENS  
><strong>**I- I can't! I'm sorry! **

_**The Doctor looks behind him, spots the dungeon door, pushes Rose in there with him and slams it shut again so they are both locked in there.**_

**DICKENS (CONT'D)****  
>It's too much for me! I'm so- <strong>

_**He jumps and runs from the Morgue as one of the Gelth screeches and swoops at him. The corpses are clambering to get in the dungeon.**_

**GELTH  
><strong>**Give yourself to glory. Sacrifice your lives for the Gelth. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**I trusted you. I pitied you! **

**GELTH  
><strong>**We don't want your pity! We want this world and all its flesh. **

_**They are rattling the door.**_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Not while I'm alive. **

"Go Doctor!" everyone cheered

**GELTH  
><strong>**Then live no more. **

**INT. SNEED AND COMPANY, HALLWAY**

_**Dickens has run from the Morgue and rests panting against the door. The gaseous creatures swirl around the knocker, making it look exactly like the knocker from his story 'A Christmas Carol', and he runs again.**_

**INT. SNEED AND COMPANY, MORGUE**

_**The Doctor and Rose are flattened against the dungeon wall while the Gelth are rattling the door.**_

**ROSE  
><strong>**But I can't die.  
><strong>_**(looks at the Doctor for reassurance)  
><strong>_**Tell me I can't! I haven't even been born yet, it's impossible for me to die! Isn't it?! **

"That startling makes no sense Rose, You would just go missing" Jack corrected

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**I'm sorry. **

"Now here he goes, Sweetie you've got to stop blaming yourself" River soothed

**EXT. SNEED AND COMPANY, STREET**

_**Dickens has run from the house altogether. One of the Gelth has followed him. **_

**GELTH  
><strong>**Failing! Atmosphere hostile! **

_**The figure dives into a gas lamp.**_

**DICKENS  
><strong>_**(realising)**_**  
><strong>**Gas... Gas! **

"Go Charlie!" rang around the room

**INT. SNEED AND COMPANY, MORGUE**

**ROSE  
><strong>**But it's 1869, how can I die now? **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Time isn't a straight line. It can twist into any shape. You can be born in the 20th century and die in the 19th and it's all my fault. I brought you here. **

"It's a big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff" 11 stated

**ROSE  
><strong>**It's not your fault. I wanted to come. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**What about me? I saw the fall of Troy! World War Five! I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party, now I'm going to die in a dungeon!**

"Tough luck Doc" Jack snickered

_**(horrified)  
><strong>_**In Cardiff!**

"How come you're more worried about dying in Cardiff than the fact that you're going to die" Amy asked

**ROSE  
><strong>**It's not just dying. We'll become one of them. **

**INT. SNEED AND COMPANY, HALLWAY**

_**Dickens rushes back into the house and begins to turn all the flames off the gas lamps, so that the gas is released into the air. Wheezing slightly, he covers his nose and mouth with a handkerchief.**_

**INT. SNEED AND COMPANY, MORGUE**

**ROSE  
><strong>**We'll go down fighting, yeah? **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Yeah. **

**ROSE  
><strong>**Together? **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Yeah! **

_**They link hands.**_

"AWW!" Amy crooned

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**I'm so glad I met you. **

_**Rose looks up at him, surprised.**_

**ROSE  
><strong>**Me too. **

_**They smile at each other. At that moment, Dickens rushes into the room.**_

**DICKENS  
><strong>**Doctor! Turn OFF the flame, turn UP the gas! Now fill the room, all of it, now! **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**What're you doing? **

**DICKENS  
><strong>**Turn it all on! Gas the place!**

_**He turns another one on.**_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Brilliant. Gas! **

**ROSE  
><strong>**What, so we choke to death instead?**

"YAY!" Jack cheered with 10

**DICKENS  
><strong>**Am I correct, Doctor? These creatures are gaseous! **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Fill the room with gas, it'll draw them out of the host. Suck them into the air like poison from a wound! **

_**The corpses all decide to turn on Dickens instead.**_

**DICKENS  
><strong>**I hope... oh, Lord. I hope that this theory will be validated soon.**

_**The corpses advance dangerously on him. **_

**DICKENS (CONT'D)  
><strong>**If not immediately. **

Jack and Amy snickered

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Plenty more! **

_**He smashes a gas canister against the wall and all the creatures are sucked from the bodies with a scream. **_

**DICKENS  
><strong>**It's working. **

_**The Doctor and Rose are free to come out of the dungeon.**_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Gwyneth! Send them back! They lied, they're not angels. **

**GWYNETH  
><strong>_**(simply)  
><strong>_**Liars. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Look at me. If your mother and father could look down and see this, they'd tell you the same. They'd give you the strength. Now send them back! **

**ROSE**_**  
>(choked)<br>**_**Can't breathe.**

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Charles, get her out. **

_**Dickens grabs Rose's arm, but she shakes him off.**_

**ROSE  
><strong>**I'm not leaving her! **

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**They're too strong. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Remember that world you saw? Rose's world? All those people - non of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift. **

**GWYNETH  
><strong>_**(firmly)  
><strong>_**I can't send them back. But I can hold them. Hold them in this place, hold them here. Get out. **

_**Her hand goes to her apron pocket and she takes out a box of matches. Rose rushes forwards.**_

"Ah that's why it exploded!" Jack confirms

**ROSE  
><strong>**You can't! **

**GWYNETH  
><strong>**Leave this place! **

_**The Doctor grabs Rose's shoulders. **_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Rose, get out, go now, I won't leave her while she's still in danger, now go!**

_**Dickens and Rose leave the Morgue. The Doctor holds his hand out for the matches. **_

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
><strong>**Now give that to me. **

_**Gwyneth does not respond. **_

**INT. SNEED AND COMPANY, HALLWAY**

_**Dickens leads Rose back through the dark house, filled with gas. **_

**DICKENS  
><strong>**This way! **

**INT. SNEED AND COMPANY, MORGUE**

_**The Doctor places his hand on Gwyneth's neck, feeling for a pulse. His face falls.**_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**I'm sorry.  
><strong>_**(places a kiss on her forehead)  
><strong>_**Thank you. **

_**He runs from the Morgue. Gwyneth takes a match out of the box and waits for a few moments, to be sure the Doctor is safely out of the house. Then she strikes the match. **_

**EXT. SNEED AND COMPANY, STREET**

_**The whole house goes up in flames, the Doctor diving out of the doorway only just in time to join Rose and Dickens. Rose fixes him with a look that plainly asks why Gwyneth is not with him. The Doctor looks back at her. **_

**ROSE  
><strong>**She didn't make it. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**I'm sorry. She closed the rift. **

**DICKENS  
><strong>**At such a cost. The poor child. **

_**Rose has not looked away from the Doctor. **_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**I did try, Rose, but Gwyneth was already dead. She had been for at least five minutes. **

**ROSE  
><strong>**What do you mean? **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**I think she was dead from the minute she stood in that arch. **

**ROSE  
><strong>**But... she can't have, she spoke to us. She helped us - she saved us. How could she have done that? **

**DICKENS  
><strong>**There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy. Even for you, Doctor. **

**ROSE  
><strong>**She saved the world. A servant girl. No one will ever know. **

"We Know, I'll Put that down it the TORCHWOOD archives when we get back" Jack states

_**All three of them gaze at the burning house. **_

**EXT. ALLEYWAY**

_**The Doctor, Rose and Dickens have arrived back at the TARDIS. **_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Right then, Charlie-boy, I've just got to go into my um... shed. Won't be long! **

_**He fits the key in the lock. **_

**ROSE  
><strong>_**(to Dickens)  
><strong>_**What're you going to do now? **

**DICKENS  
><strong>**I shall take the mail coach back to London. Quite literally post-haste. This is no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends to them. After all I've learned tonight, there can be nothing more vital. **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**You've cheered up! **

**DICKENS  
><strong>_**(enthusiastically)  
><strong>_**Exceedingly! This morning, I thought I knew everything in the world and now I know I've just started! All these huge and wonderful notions, Doctor! I'm inspired. I must write about them! **

**ROSE  
><strong>**Do you think that's wise? **

**DICKENS  
><strong>**I shall be subtle at first. The Mystery of Edwin Drood still lacks an ending. Perhaps the killer was not the boy's uncle. Perhaps he was not of this earth. The Mystery of Edwin Drood and the Blue Elementals. I can spread the word! Tell the truth! **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Good luck with it. Nice to meet you.  
><strong>_**(shakes Dickens' hand)  
><strong>_**Fantastic. **

"FANTASTIC" Amy shouted before Jack could causing him to Pout and the Doctors to groan

_**He turns back to the TARDIS door. **_

**ROSE  
><strong>**Bye, then. And, thanks. **

_**She kisses him on the cheek. Dickens looks taken-aback. **_

**DICKENS  
><strong>**Oh, my dear- how modern. Thank you, but, I don't understand - in what way is this goodbye? Where are you going? **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**You'll see. In the shed. **

_**He opens the door of the TARDIS.**_

**DICKENS  
><strong>**Oh, my soul. Doctor, it's one riddle after another with you. But after all these revelations, there's one mystery you still haven't explained. Answer me this - who are you? **

_**A pause. **_

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Just a friend. Passing through. **

**DICKENS  
><strong>**But you have such knowledge of future times. I don't wish to impose on you, but I must ask you. My books. Doctor - do they last? **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Oh, yes! **

**DICKENS  
><strong>**For how long? **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Forever! **

_**Dickens tries to look pleased and modest at the same time. **_

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
><strong>**Right. Shed. Come on, Rose... **

_**They both turn to the door. **_

**DICKENS  
><strong>**In - in the box? Both of you? **

"Ooh!" Jack croones

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**Down boy. See ya! **

_**The Doctor and Rose enter the TARDIS and shut the door after them. **_

**INT. TARDIS**

**ROSE  
><strong>**Doesn't that change history if he writes about blue ghosts? **

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**In a weeks time it's 1870, and that's the year he dies. Sorry. He'll never get to tell his story. **

"oh" Everyone mutters

_**They both look at the screen where they can see Dickens is still standing outside. **_

**ROSE  
><strong>**Oh, no! He was so nice.**

**THE DOCTOR  
><strong>**But in your time, he was already dead! We've brought him back to life! He's more alive now than he's ever been, old Charlie-boy. Let's give him one last surprise. **

_**He hits a button and the engines rev up. They smile as they watch Dickens' face when the TARDIS disappears before his eyes. **_

**EXT. ALLEYWAY**

_**Laughing, Dickens' walks away from where the TARDIS stood. **_

**EXT. CARDIFF SQUARE**

_**Dickens emerges into the Square. **_

**PASSER-BY  
><strong>**Merry Christmas, sir. **

**DICKENS  
><strong>**Merry Christmas to you. God bless us! Everyone! **

**CLOSING CREDITS**

"I liked Charlie" Jack mumbled

"you met him too?" Rory asked

"Oh yeah, He didn't like me all too much though, but oh it was funny!" He laughed "So which episode is next?"

"Aliens of London. I think this one is the Slitheen in Parliament, Blimey you Brits aren't having much luck on who to put in parliament are you? All these Aliens trying to take over the Planet or destroy it, never one whith innocent intentions." The Doctor complained


End file.
